Hear Me Now
by GoldenEnderHawk
Summary: Clem finds some old friends (season 1) but not until after she meets a new group (season 2) Will the group trust her and some season 1 newcomers? Who will comfort Clem when she remembers Lee? [Clementine,Luke] [Molly,Nick] And some other shippings coming soon! (Clem is 18 and Luke 20 so I guess it's fine) I TRY TO POST ONE CHAPTER A DAY! Enjoy :3
1. Chapter 1 : Getting to know you

**A/N: **

**Hey, welcome to my first chapter of "Hear me now". Please help by sharing your thoughts via reviews**

**and I am writing these just to make people have a great time on this website, so ENJOY!**

**This chapter will kind of be based on season 2 episode 1 of the game but in the next chapter**

**things will be switched up a bit, where I bring some season 1 characters into the picture. This story**

**wont have ALL of the same dialogue from the game, so you will get a bit of a different story. The whole**

**story will also have a different storyline aswell as this progresses. The first part (maybe 2nd aswell) **

**may be boring as I am trying to set the characters and the scene so PLEASE be patient. There will be**

**shipping in this story (Like Cluke) and maybe some others aswell.**

-Clem's POV-

all that was running through my mind over and over, the walkers were closing in as I tried

to escape from the camp where that dog Sam bit me. I could feel the pain overcome me and it made me feel

dizzy, I decided to take a break when I couldn't see anymore walkers behind me. I closed my eyes for one

second and already I could hear their footsteps close behind. I stood up, looking at my arm before walking back

into the forest, I tried to go as fast as I could but I knew that this was the end for me. A walker managed

to push me down and was trying to push it off, but then I felt weaker and weaker and I was thinking about giving up.

Suddenly, Christa came into my mind and I was starting to think that I should at least try so I can find her.

More and more footsteps were surrounding me, but then a explosion of blood hit my face. I spat out the pieces of

walker flesh as the dead body was moved off of me. "Grab her and lets go!" was the first thing I heard when my hearing

became clearer, as did my vision. I could see two people, both male, and one of them picked me up off of the ground.

When they were certain that the walkers were gone the men stopped running and started to slow down a bit.

"I...I think we're safe" said the older man of the two.

"Yeah... we are good. For now." said the younger one panting as fast as he could. They both looked at me with concerning

eyes, as the younger one said "Are you okay?"

"I think so... Just leave me be, I can take care of myself." I didn't want any trouble from them so I did not want to

stick around for long. "Oh really? 'Cause I saw that you could barely get away from that lurker back there, kid." Did

the younger guy just call me a kid?! "I am not a kid! I am old enough to take care of myself." I said back, with a

serious look. The two men decided to have a small laugh and when they had finished the older one started to talk again.

"Well I'm Pete, and this is Luke." He said as he pointed at his friend with the orange shirt.

"Hi, I'm Clementine." I decided to tell them my name, I mean, they don't look like they would harm me in any way.

"You're in bad shape kid... I mean Clementine. We are gonna take you back to our group, 'cause you look like you could

use some... OH SH#T!" He shouted as I felt myself being dropped to the ground, causing me to land on my arm. "Shit..."

I whispered to myself as I felt blood rush through my arm. Pete gave Luke a confused look, "F#ck, she's been bit man

f#ck f#ck f#ck, what are we gonna do here!?" Luke started to panic as Pete tried to calm him down.

"NO! It was a dog! You gotta believe me." I protested whilst holding my arm. They both knew that I was in a lot of pain,

Pete decided to kneel down next to me. "I did not see any dog Clementine, so you better not be lying."

"I said to leave me be as I can take care of myself!" I said with a bit of a stern look on my face. Luke looked like he

was about to freak out and just go crazy.

-Luke's POV-

F#ck! The first person we find alive within the span of about a year and she's bit! I can't take this world anymore, why

is Pete being so calm about this situation anyway? I can see that he thinks that it is a dog bite, hmm maybe shes not lying.

"Is it... Is it like she says?" I ask Pete as I see him holding Clementines arm.

"Hmm, hard to say I mean... It could be a dog. I haven't seen a lurker bite like this before so there is a huge possibility

that she'll be fine." Pete explained to me. Thank god she's gonna be alright... wait, why am I glad? I mean, she looks

cute and all but... it's the f#cking apocalypse!

-Clem's POV-

These guys better believe me or just leave me alone. I couldn't care less. "Look if you aren't gonna help me just leave me!"

I could see Luke's worried face and it just made me feel a little bit weird inside, but that feeling was soon filled with

pain from my arm as Pete was moving it around. "F#ck." I whispered. Pete was still looking at my arm as he continued to check

just to make sure. "No need to swear there Clem." Pete was talking to me but I couldn't be bothered to concentrate on his words.

"We better get going guys, we're gonna be in the middle of a lurker horde if we aren't careful." Luke explained. So Pete got

back up and Luke was deciding whether or not to pick me up, but I gave him a scared look and he soon picked me up.

It felt like forever, the walk to their home, I was feeling dizzy on the way back so I decided to close my eyes and rest.

-Luke's POV-

I noticed Clem fall asleep and I allowed her, even though I was worried that she was gonna turn and bite my face off. I could

hear a feint snore coming from her and I realised that she must not have slept in days. We were nearing our group and I

could hear them shouting at each other, they were complaining about who should go out and look for more supplies and stay here.

Pete finally stepped in "Can you guys keep it down, in case you haven't noticed we are in the middle of a lurker appocalypse

and you are gonna all bring them straight to us!"

"Pete is right, you need to calm down. Besides, lurkers aren't the only thing that can hear. People can too and if someone is

out there, maybe even Carver, we could all get caught! And you might also wake up Clementine." as I looked down.

"Who the f#ck is she?!" Rebecca shouted at me. Pete was trying to calm her down by trying to persuade her to go inside, of

course she was against going into the house.

-Clem's POV-

The shouting woke me up. Great, I thought, just great. I let out a big yawn and everyone instantly focused their attention

on me. I noticed a pregnant woman trying to be restrained by Pete and a black man. "Calm down Rebecca!" Pete kept shouting.

Okay, so that's Rebecca I thought. "Good sleep?" Luke said to me staring at Rebecca pushing everyone out of her way.

"Yeah. If being woken up by shouting is a good sleep, then I slept fine." I said with a smirk on my face. Rebecca was

shouting at what looked like to be her husband who she kept calling Alvin. I saw others coming out of the house. A guy with

a cap like Kenny's, Kenny... He came to mind but soon left as I didn't want to think about the past too much. A spanish man

who had a small girl not far behind. There was someone else who was looking through the window from inside, but I couldn't

make out what they looked like so I decided to ignore them.

"She's bit man! Why the f#ck have you brought her here?" shouted the man with the cap.

"Come on Nick! She says she was bitten by a dog." explained Luke.

So he's called Nick, I thought to myself, well I think I might have to start remembering names. "Put her down." said the

Spanish guy. I was really liking not having to stand up, I said to myself. Luke carefully stood me up on the ground, I held

my arm which only made the spanish guy more concerned. "So Carlos... she telling the truth about it being a dog bite?" Luke

seemed to be the most concerned of everyone. "Hm. It doesn't look like any lurker bite that I've seen before, so she probably

is telling the truth. Where did you find her?" Carlos said looking at Luke.

"Me n Pete found her in the forest not too far from here being attacked by lurkers."

"The Walkers almost got me back there, if it wasn't for Pete and Luke finding me I might have been bit by one of them aswell as

a dog." I said.

"Well if you are gonna stay with us we better start talking about this issue of you calling them Walkers and us calling them Lurkers."

Nick said with a smile on his face. Wow, earlier he was complaining about my presence and now he's making jokes. Well I guess he can

TRY to lighten up the mood. I just smiled back, making sure Nick knew that I thought that it was kind of funny about his joke.

"What are you gonna do with her?" Alvin said with a worried look in his eyes.

"Hmm, I am not sure yet." Carlos replied.

Everyone around me was worried, except for Rebecca of course, I could feel the dizziness coming back to me as I could feel my heart beat

racing.

-Luke's POV-

I could see that something was wrong with Clem as she started to blink really fast and I could see that she was likely to pass out. I

managed to catch her just in time before she hit the ground.

"Well you better decide quickly on what you're gonna do, cuz it looks like she's gonna have more problems unless her arm's fixed." I said.

And with that, I carried her inside, followed by the rest of the group except for Carlos' daughter Sarah and Rebecca who were trying to

process the whole situation. Thank God Becca didn't come in here with us, she would've just made things worse.

**A/N:**

**And with that I thank you for reading :) I have never wrote a fanfiction and with me reading**

**other people's it made me more inspired!**

**So...**

**What will happen to Clementine?**

**Will the group actually accept Clementine's presense?**

**Who was that person who Clem saw through the window before she passed out?**

**New chapter will be up ASAP!**

**~Hawk**

**~Youtube: GoldenEnderHawk (Walking Dead Gameplay)**


	2. Chapter 2 : A familiar face

**A/N:**

**Hey thanks to those few who reviewed my chapter 1! It meant alot to me :)**

**In this chapter we may see someone new enter the scene so STAY TUNED :D**

**I accept guest reviews so ANYONE can review my story if they want!**

-Clem's POV-

The house was pretty small on the inside, even though it looked quite big on the outside. I'm not

sure if I should stay here for a bit or go and find Christa. Christa was so depressed when she lost

Omid and the baby, now to think that she is probably more depressed that she's on her own.

"We might have to teach you some suturing skills Clem, just in case something like this happens

again."Carlos had said whilst I could feel the strong pain of the needle go through my arm.

I had noticed that everyone had left the room except for Nick, Carlos and Sarah. I never really

noticed Sarah until now and I only know her name because Carlos was shouting at her for God knows

what.

"So it turns out she was telling the truth about it being a dog bite, the fever should have set in

by now if it was a lurker." Carlos explained to Nick. "Sarah. Please can you leave me and Nick so we

can have a chat with Clem."

Sarah decided to leave the room as soon as her father spoke. Nick and Carlos were silent for a while

so I asked them why they wanted Sarah to leave the room.

"Carlos wanted Sarah out so we could talk about you staying or leaving." Nick said with a serious voice.

"We wanted to know if you were planning on staying here and for how long. Because if you decide to stay

I would ask you to stay away from my daughter. If she knew how bad it was out there, she would cease to

function." Carlos said quietly.

Well he didn't have to be rude about it. I would've stayed away from her no matter what he said.

"Yeah whatever." I gotta act like I can handle myself in a world like this. Can't take no sh#t from anyone.

Carlos looked at me like he was gonna shoot me or something. "Just stay away from my daughter!"

And he left the room.

"Don't worry about him Clem, he can be a piece of work sometimes. You'll get used to him." Nick told me.

Nick seemed like a guy I could trust. Unlike Rebecca.

"Nick! Come help me set up some barricades!" I heard a familiar voice, but it wasn't Carlos, or Alvin, or

Luke, or anyone from this group. Wait! Maybe it's that figure I saw in the window before I came in here.

I wanted to know who it was, I feel like I have heard that voice before.

Before Nick could exit, "Who's that calling you?" I asked him.

Nick turned around, "Her name's Lilly." He soon left the room.

"Lilly." I don't think I know anyone called Lilly. After a few moments of thinking. WAIT! LILLY?

I stood up from where I had been sitting whilst Carlos was fixing my arm. I looked out of the nearby window

and yes. It was Lilly. I don't know if I should go and see her or... I then remembered that time when she

shot Carley (Or Doug, If you'd prefer :P).Maybe she's changed, maybe she doesn't do anything like that anymore.

I went to the front door and opened it slowly, Lilly seemed to notice the door opening. Lilly looked at me in

shock, "Clementine? Is that you?". I just stood there, frozen.

"Yeah." I decided to play it cool with her, don't wanna get my face blown off or anything. I walked up to her and

gave her a hug. Lilly didn't seem like the kind of person who would accept this but she went with it.

"Where... Where is Lee?" Lee. That name jogged my memory of when I had to shoot him, and to think that that

thought was at the back of my mind and now at the front. I didn't answer and I just looked at the ground.

-Lilly's POV-

I noticed her head hang down. Lee was dead for sure.

"I'm sorry Clem." I was stuttering. I felt guilty about asking her that.

"So, it looks like you guys don't need to be introduced." Nick had stepped in on our talk. Nick always enters

at the wrong time, but who can blame him?

"We should really get back to work, barricades aint gonna build themselves." Nick was right. I can't talk now,

the walkers, or lurkers as these guys call em, might be on top of us any moment now.

"Okay Clem, we can catch up later but I have to fix the barricades so walkers don't get in."

-Luke's POV-

Clem and Lilly seem to know each other well. Well at least Lilly isn't like Rebecca in this situation, If Lilly

didn't know Clem she probably would've pulled the trigger there and then.

"Hey Clem! You hungry?" I asked, after all it looked like she hadn't eaten in days. She nodded at me. I lead

her into the kitchen and she sat down whilst I put a bowl of oatmeal in front of her, my grand dish. She looked

at me as to say 'What the f#ck is this?' but I chose to ignore her expressions.

-Clem's POV-

Oatmeal. Great. I took a spoonful, it wasn't that bad to be honest.

"So. Is it good?" He asked me looking hopeful.

"It's fine." I responded giving him a small smile.

Silence filled the room as Me and Luke were eating our oatmeal.

"So you know Lilly? How'd you meet her?" He asked me

I was silent for about a minute before I decided to tell Luke my story about how I met everyone. Including Lee.

"I might aswell tell you everything, considering that I might be staying for a while." I could see Luke smiling

as I mentioned staying.

"This man found me at the beginning of all this and his name was Lee Evere-" Luke cut me off.

"Wait? Everett? The convicted murderer?" He looked shocked.

"Yeah that's him. He helped me through this and he taught me how to survive." I could feel my eyes fill with tears

as I spoke about Lee.

"Look, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want." He could see that I was upset. I decided not to go on.

"I'll tell you another time, I guess I am not fully over Lee's death yet. Even if it was about 5 years ago." A tear

ran down my cheek and I guess Luke noticed. He handed me a tissue and put a hand on my shoulder.

"It's gonna be alright. You can come with me, Nick and Pete tomorrow to the river to help get your mind off of Lee."

"Yeah. Sounds like a plan." I smiled. At least there are some people I can trust here. I felt really tired, I yawned

quite loud.

"I think Alvin might have set up a bed for you in the other room if you are tired." Luke pointed towards the door behind me.

He was right, I was tired. Luke got up and left the room and just as I was about to leave, Rebecca came in the room. Great.

Just f#cking great, I thought.

"Oh. You're still here." She gave me the evil eyes. Where the f#ck else would I be?

"What's the problem?" I stared at her. I'll be wherever the f#ck I want to be, I thought.

"You can't stay here. For all we know you could be working with Carver." Who's Carver? It sounds like she doesn't like this

Carver guy. Maybe I could use this to my advantage.

"Maybe I am." I said trying to keep a straight face.

"So you DO know Carver." She looked surprised. She walked out of the room to find Alvin. Wow. I stood up and put the bowl in

the sink and walked into the room where my bed had been set. I looked at the bed and it looked kind of comfy, I guess. Better

get some rest, looks like theres gonna be a lot of work to do tomorrow. And with that I was out like a light.

**A/N:**

**Well there you have it.**

**Lilly is back and Clem doesn't know if she is surprised or not. Sorry that there wasn't much CLUKE action in this but I guess**

**you could say the part where they were eating oatmeal together was enough.**

**Sorry if this chapter was a bit too short!**

**Review so I can see how you like it or how it can be improved :)**

**~Hawk**


	3. Chapter 3 : Moonshine moment

**A/N:**

**Thanks for the great reviews and follows :)**

**I am trying to upload at least one chapter a day.**

**Please enjoy Chapter 3!**

* * *

-Clem's POV-

We were walking through the forest towards the river, Nick and Luke had fallen behind a bit. Pete

was holding a rifle and I felt like I would be safer with a gun. I could see that Pete was

wondering where Nick and Luke were, he decided to stop and wait for them.

"Where are those two?" He said sounding kinda p#ssed.

"No idea. Probably want time to themselves." I smirked. Pete chuckled a bit, when he noticed Nick

and Luke walking up behind us. Pete and I still had a smile on our faces.

"What's so funny?" Nick said looking concerned. Me and Pete just looked at each other, turned

around and headed to the river. Nick looked angry whilst Luke just laughed at him.

"Thought you guys needed some time to yourselves." I said whilst coughing so they couldn't

fully understand me.

"What?" Luke said.

"Nothing..."

"We're almost at the river. Hopefully there aren't too many walkers around. Maybe we could be lucky

enough to find some fish in the traps." Pete was pointing towards the direction of the river.

I held my arm and examined it, it hurt like hell and I just wanted the pain to go away. I wanted to

ask for a gun but I knew the answer would be along the lines of 'No. We don't trust you enough'. I asked

anyway, 'cause I really felt like I needed a gun to help protect the others AND myself.

"I'd feel alot safer with a gun. I could help you guys when the walkers attack." I looked at Pete.

"Well I would trust you with a gun, but I'm not so sure about the others in the group. Especially

Rebecca." Pete told me, I nodded my head to tell him that I agreed with the part about Rebecca. Nick was

holding the same kind of rifle that Pete was holding whereas Luke was holding a machete, but I could see

a small pistol in his back pocket. Maybe I could take the gun. Or maybe I would get caught and then they

would get the wrong idea about me taking the gun so I could take over the group. I really want to have a

gun, just incase things get messy near the river. Luke was in front of me and I could see the handle of the

gun sticking out, it looked rather loose aswell so it would be really easy to grab it. I checked to make sure

Nick and Pete weren't looking, I slipped the gun out of his pocket at put it in my back pocket, I pulled the

back of my shirt over the gun so noone could see it.

"How much longer." Nick sounded angry, probably from before when me and Pete were laughing.

"Calm down boy, it aint too far now." Pete responded.

After about 10 minutes of walking I could see the river. Nick had walked on ahead with Pete whilst Luke was

walking next to me. He whispered in my ear,

"I know you took my gun..."

"Well. Shit." I felt like an idiot. He just laughed.

"I guess you can keep it whilst we're here, but I don't think you should tell Nick and Pete as their trust for

you might go down a bit." Luke whispered so they couldn't here.

"Thanks," I said, nudging him with my shoulder. I moved my arm to make sure the gun was still there, I forgot

that I had been bit and I flinched as I moved it.

"You should be more careful."

"Yeah, Yeah I know" I replied to Luke.

"Holy Sh#t," We could here Nick and Pete saying. Me and Luke walked faster towards the river.

"F#ck..." I said quietly. All around, were dead bodies, all shot in the head so walkers couldn't have done this.

"Who could'Ve done this?" Luke looked worried about the situation.

"Think about it. You're Carver, what do you do?" Nick sounded serious.

"Who's Carver?" I wanted to know who this Carver guy was that everyone was talking about. I remembered when I told

Rebecca that I knew who Carver was, what an idiot she was.

"Trust me. You don't wanna know Clem." Pete glanced at me but then glanced back at the red coloured river that had

bodies layed out across the coast. There was about 3 bodies near us and in the middle of the river was a small

piece of land which had another two bodies. On the opposite side of the river there was about 3 or 4 more. Nick

instantly went to the opposite side of the river whilst I went to the middle piece of land to search for any life.

Luke and Pete were inspecting bodies, same as Nick on the other side of the river. I could see a light shade of

purple behind a log so I went over to see what it was. It was my bag. I went to pick it up but then I almost

sh#t myself when someone grabbed my leg, I was tempted to grab my gun but then I heard the man talking to me.

"Please." He kept saying over and over. He looked like he had been beaten up pretty bad.

"You were in the woods with Christa. The woman I was with, what happened to her?" I noticed his face, he was the

one who pointed a gun at Christa. He was pointing towards the water bottle in my bag. I decided to give him the

drink.

"Now tell me!" I protested, I had to know what had happened to her.

"She. She managed to get away." He stuttered. There was a possibility that she was alive. Thank God.

"Oh Sh#t!" Luke and Pete were shouting. Walkers were closing in on them fast. I had to pull out my gun. Now or

never. I shot my gun at the walker that was nearest to Pete, Pete looked at me.

"What the f#ck? Why does she have a gun!?" Nick was shouting from across the other side of the river.

"Shut the f#ck up Nick before you bring even more walkers over here. Or lurkers, whatever the hell you guys call

em." I was aiming my gun at a walker that was behind Luke.

"Look out Luke!" I shouted. Luke ducked and I shot the walker in the head.

"Nice shot kid." Luke replied. I gave him an evil look.

"Don't... call... me... a... kid..." Luke just looked at me and laughed.

"We better get outta here fast." Nick came up to me and took my gun. F#cking hell, if I get a gun and Nick's in trouble,

he'll be the last guy I save. We started to walk back to the house but I obviously knew that it wouldn't be this easy.

We could hear the sound of walkers coming from all directions.

-Luke's POV-

Great, the lurkers had to come now. We already had to deal with that. Pete almost got bit and now one less person has a

weapon to help protect us. Nick should've just let Clem keep the gun, I mean I trust her enough and so does Pete.

Hopefully Nick doesn't tell the group about this.

"Oh f#ck." I noticed a nearby shed and pointed towards it. We all ran inside and me and Clem were trying to push the

door closed to stop the lurkers from getting in.

"Nick! Pete! Hurry up and find something!" Clem sounded scared when she said this, which only made me feel more worried.

"Shut up! We're going as fast we can. There's not much stuff in here that would be heavy enough!" He replied back. I

looked around myself and there was a box that looked heavy enough near Clem.

"Clem. Try and reach that box to block the door, but keep on holding the door otherwise we're all gonna be screwed."

Clementine managed to pull the box towards the door and push it against it.

She was breathing heavily and she sat down with her back against a nearby wall, "Thank. God." I sat next to her,

"Good work kid." I soon covered my mouth with my hand quickly realising that I just called her a kid... again. I feel

like she overreacts at these kinda things, but I know she's just messing with me, although I prepared myself just

incase she decided to punch me.

-Clem's POV-

"Yeah, Thanks." I didn't wanna hit him or say anything, I like Luke. I guess he knows I am only messing with him when

I tell him not to call me a kid.

"I'm the toughest kid you'll ever see," I gave him a smile and started to hold my arm. It hurt from when I fired the gun,

as it gave a kick when I pulled the trigger.

"Your arm alright?" At least he cared if I was alright or not. I just shrugged, I didn't want to worry him too much. It hurt

so much but I didn't want to worry him. I'll probably tell Carlos about it later, if we ever get back.

"Sorry guys! We couldn't find anything to help barricade the door," Pete was nice enough to apologise, unlike Nick. God I was

worried, there was no way out of this one.

* * *

-10 hours later-

-Clem's POV-

I was so tired and hungry. I had woken up with my head against Luke's shoulder. God knows how long it had been since I had fell

asleep. My stomach rumbling must have woken everyone else up. I started to tense up as I realised that I must have been sleeping

on Luke's shoulder for a couple of hours.

"F#ck. How long we been in 'ere?" Nick rubbed his eyes. Observing his surroundings. There was a stone floor, and a few racks of

shelves with a few jars on them.

"No idea. We can't stay here for too long though. We could starve out here or the lurkers could break down the door,"Pete said

whilst looking out the window. Luke yawned whilst Nick stood up and started to walk towards the jars on the shelves.

"No f#cking way," Nick was shocked and we were all confused. He grabbed a jar and threw a jar at Luke and he caught it.

-Luke's POV-

I caught the jar and opened the lid, I smelt it and I got a really strong scent from it. Clem adjusted herself so she

was sitting up a bit more. I obviously noticed that she had fallen asleep leaning against my shoulder and I knew that

she was worried about it when she woke up, I didn't mind, I guess it gave her a better sleep than any in this world.

"Moonshine. Holy sh#t," I was surprised at what we were surrounded by, tons and tons of moonshine. I took and a swig

of it and coughed when I pulled the jar away. Nick chuckled.

"Not as strong as I remember." I took another swig. Clem and Luke were looking at me and Nick. Nick tossed a jar at

Pete and he caught it and took a drink.

"Ever had moonshine kid?" Nick was offering Clem a drink. Clem just stared at him before saying,

"No. Never. And just one thing, I. Am. Not. A-"

"Yeah Yeah, you are not a kid, I get it," Nick cut her off. Clem just gave him a stern look.

"Wanna try it Clem? It might be a bit too strong," I asked her, she nodded but she looked like she didn't want to try it.

"Well. I don't particularly want to try it but I am thirsty as hell," his might only quench her thirst a little bit but

it will help her to keep her up and moving. I handed her my jar and she took a small sip of it before instanstly coughing,

sounded like she was dying or something. Pete chuckled as he drank the last of his moonshine. Clem handed me back my drink

and I finished it within about 30 seconds. I wrapped my arm around her and said,

"See, that wasn't so bad was it?" I smirked at her. She stared at me,

"Yeah. 'Best' drink ever."

The Lurkers were still outside, we could hear a lot of them. All of a sudden we heard a burst of bullets outside the shed door.

No more lurker sounds... We waited for about a minute until we heard,

"Hey! I saw you guys run in here before being encased by walkers! Are you guys alright?" A man's voice could be heard outside.

"Well. We're not bitten so I guess that means we're fine!" Pete shouted back.

"I wonder who it is." Clementine wondered.

"Well. You might know em Clem, cause they call em walkers too," Nick smiled.

God I hope Clementine does know them, don't wanna have our faces blown off by them.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Well that was a long chapter! Two in the same day aswell :)**

**I wonder who the voice could belong to :3 Well I know who it's gonna be but you guys don't!**

**Once again, thanks for the great reviews and thanks to those who followed and also those who favourited the story. **

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**~Hawk**


	4. Chapter 4 : Carver bites back

A/N:

Thanks for the follows and favourites AND reviews!

Who is that guy that Clem might know?

Well... Just read this chapter I guess.

ENJOY!

* * *

-Clem's POV-

No more walker sounds could be heard outside.

"Well? You gonna open the door or what?" the man outside the door said.

He sounded strict, but calm at the same time. We all stood up and Pete walked towards the door,

"How do we know that you're not gonna kill us?"

"Well, we just saved your asses from the walkers out here. How many of you are in there?" the outside voice said.

I was thinking about whether or not Pete should open the door. Luke walked towards the door, and shouted,

"There are 4 of us. How many of you are out there?"

"Well 3 of us if you include a dog," another voice game through the door. This time it was a woman's voice, which

also sounded familiar.

So there are two of them. And a dog. I've already been bitten by a dog once.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to open the door... I mean we have rifles," I whispered that last part so the outsiders couldn't

hear.

Luke moved the box that was barricading the door whilst Pete pulled the handles. We could hear the dog barking on the other

side.

"Shut the f#ck up Sam," the guy said. Sam... Sh#t. I remember seeing the collar of the dog that bit me, his name was Sam.

The doors slowly opened to reveal the two people. And their dog. Moments of silence passed as I noticed who the two figures

were.

"Holy sh#t, I thought you were dead," my face was shocked. I couldn't believe my eyes, the man had brown hair and he was

wearing a blue jacket. The woman had blonde hair and wore an orange jacket. The man was holding a shotgun and the

woman was holding an ice axe. The only two people they could've been... Ben and Molly.

"No f#cking way kid. How'd you make it THIS long?" Molly was surprised, as was Ben. I pushed past Luke and Pete and ran

towards them, us three landed in a hug.

"Christa told me that you were killed by walkers Ben," I was still shocked that he was actually alive. Christa had said that

he had fallen off of a balcony whilst trying to jump from it and he had been impaled by a large pole that was poking out of

the ground. How the f#ck did he make it outta that. I knew there was a possibility that Molly was alive as she had said

goodbye to us, god knows why she left in the first place.

-Ben's POV-

"Guess I got lucky. You see, when I fell from the balcony I landed on a pole which went through my stomach, luckily it didn't

hit anything important," I grinned so I didn't worry Clem too much.

"Anyways. Kenny came down from thu balcony which I had fell from and he tried to help me up. But I was in too much pain so I

started to shout, this bought the walkers on us. Kenny was in the heat of the moment and he aimed a gun at my head, just to

make sure I didn't turn, however a walker had knocked Kenny before he could pull the trigger. Kenny started to run away from me

which caused the rest of the walker horde to follow him, I was left alone in the alleyway still impaled. I must have been there

for quite a few hours and that's when Molly found me, she was about to smash my face in with her axe but then she realised who

I was."

Molly punched me in the arm, "Said I was sorry."

"Yeah Yeah. She helped me get up and we fixed where the pole had gone through." Clem still had a shocked look on her face.

"Glad you guys are alive." at least Clementine was happy to see us.

"So. Who are your friends?" I had to ask. Gotta know if they can be trusted.

I pointed at Pete and Nick, "That's Pete and that's Nick." Then I pointed at Luke, "And that's Luke."

"Nice to meet ya," I said.

"Yeah. He's a keeper Clem," Molly pointed towards Luke. Causing Clementine to look confused.

"Really Molly?" Clem said back.

"How long you known these guys for?" I asked, gotta know I guess.

"Met 'em yesterday actually," she replied. Only yesterday? Wow, I suppose she doesn't trust them alot then. I noticed Clementine

giving an evil glare at Sam. "What's up Clem? Something wrong with our dog Sam?"

"No. Nothing. Apart from the fact that it tried to eat my arm."

"What? Really?" Luke seemed worried. I knew that it was clear that Luke liked Clem, it was SO clear. Our f#cking dog tried to eat

her arm. Well then.

-Clem's POV-

As soon as I mentioned my arm I could feel the pain. I had forgotton about it until this exact moment.

"F#ck. Hurts like hell still," I said, everyone heard me.

"Let's have a look kid," Molly said reaching for my arm, I guess she can call me a kid... I rolled my sleeve and bandage up to

reveal the wound that the dog had left. It was stinging so much, I felt like cutting it off but I guess that would make the pain worse.

"Jesus. That looks pretty bad," Ben was concerned about my arm. I was hoping that I didn't have to have any more peroxide on it,

'cause that sh#t hurts!

"She got bit yesterday and we thought that she was bit my a lurker. Luckily we helped her straight away, coulda got infected,"

Pete was being reassuring so it wouldn't make Ben and Molly worry. No more peroxide, no more peroxide, no more peroxide.

"I think she's gonna need something else on it. Maybe something like Peroxide," Molly said still examining the bite. FUUUU- Why the

peroxide, anything but that.

"No. No more Peroxide, it is the WORST possible thing that anyone has ever created," I said back. Luke and Nick laughed. Well how would

they like some peroxide poured on a wound, f#cking hurts like hell.

"Well unless you want it to get infected I guess you don't have to have it," Luke said nudging me with his shoulder. I just sighed.

"It's gonna get pretty dark soon. Maybe we should head back to the house," Nick looked up into the sky looking like he was lost or

something.

"Yeah. Hey you two wanna come back to our group, unless you already got one," Pete asked Molly and Ben.

"Well if it won't be too much trouble then I guess we wouldn't mind," Ben replied putting a lead on Sam that he had found at the back

of the shed that we were trapped in. We all started walking but soon running when we noticed walkers behind us. We made it back to the

house and we rushed in through the back door (which led into the kitchen).

"Hey guys. Are you alright?" Carlos said sounding concerned. I nodded, he then noticed Ben and Molly.

"Who are your friends?" Carlos asked raising an eyebrow.

"Don't worry about it Carlos. Clem's known them, for what? 5 years?" Nick said crossing his arms. I nodded to show that I knew 'em.

Rebecca was in the room sitting at the table, she looked up and screamed,

"Wait! Where's Alvin and Lilly?!" she said this whilst glaring at me as if it was my fault. Ben's eyes lit up when he heard Lilly's name.

"How the f#ck am I supposed to know where he is?" I can tell that she is trying to put the blame on me. I just glared back at her.

"Shut up Clem. It's bad enough that you are working with Carver. And YES everyone, she told me that she was working with him." Everyone just

stared at me, except for Molly and Ben who had left the room.

"Clem? Is this true?" Pete was shocked about what Rebecca had said. Everyone was waiting for an answer.

"Of course not! You guys have helped me and I wouldn't betray you like that. If I was working with Carver I would tell you!" I looked as

innocent as possible. I see Luke's eyes look at me as if to say that he believed me.

"You are bullsh#itting Clementine! You told me last night!" Rebecca was going on and on. Great, I guess she believes everything that

anyone says.

"You BETTER not be lying Clem or we might have to kick you out of the group. Or worse, kill you so Carver doesn't find us," Carlos looked

angry as he gave me an evil looking stare. He mouthed 'You BETTER stay away from my daughter now.' I mouthed back 'GLADLY.'

"You guys shouldn't be worrying about this situation now! What about Lilly and Alvin? Why did they leave the house anyways?" Pete asked.

"They went looking for you guys. I told them not to go. Damnit Lilly." Rebecca had a croaky voice, sounded like if she was gonna cry. She

grabbed a gun off of the table and rushed out the door with Carlos and Nick closely behind. I wondered where Sarah was, she might just be

upstairs, with her head in a crappy book. Pete and Luke crossed their arms and leant against the kitchen side.

"So... about Carver..." Pete began...

* * *

A/N:

Well now everyone thinks that Clem works with Carver. Well except for Luke... obviously.

Hope you enjoyed!


	5. Chapter 5 : Gaining trust

**A/N:**

**Thanks for all the support guys!**

**I think that I will try to continue this story so enjoy the ride!**

**Most of the group think that Clem works for Carver. ENJOY!**

**This chapter is basically only about Clem and Carver :P**

* * *

_-Molly's POV-_

I could hear Clem, Pete and Luke talking in the kitchen about someone named 'Carver'. I wonder who he is,

'cause it seems like these people don't like him too much

Sam was sound asleep on the floor, and Ben was sitting down near him. I am still shocked that this is the

same dog that bit Clementine's arm. It was clear to hear that Pete, Luke and Clem were talking over each other.

"Listen! I don't work for Carver. I only told Rebecca that 'cause she was being a b#tch to me! You know that we

don't get along too well." Clem would never lie...

I decided to stand up and drag Ben with me,

"Ben. I think we need to help Clem, it seems like she wants to stay in this group and she is on the edge of being

kicked out, or worse, killed," Ben nodded and we both headed for the kitchen. Ben opened the door slowly,

"Hey um, we could hear you talking about someone called 'Carver' and we heard that you guys think Clem works with

him. It sounds like that your group doesn't like him but I can assure you that Clem is no liar, it is clear that

she doesn't want to get kicked out of the group," Ben was trying to convince them.

_-Clem's POV-_

"See? You think I would lie to you. You trusted me when I said I had been bitten by a dog, so why won't you trust

me now?" I was frustrated. At least Ben and Molly came in and tried to help me.

"I believe her Pete," of course Luke would believe me...

"Hmm. I guess she doesn't know Carver, I can kind of tell," does Pete believe me too? I don't think I can convince

Rebecca or Carlos. Alvin, Nick and Lilly should be easier to convince. I am mainly worried about Rebecca going on

and on and-

"Knock Knock!" A voice came from outside. Sh#t who can this be?

"That voice... It sounds... Familiar," Pete said scratching his chin. Luke looked out of the window.

"Oh sh#t," Luke whispered. Who could it be? Sounds like they aren't happy to see him. Luke and Pete walked into the

next room, where Sam was still asleep, and they stood at the bottom of the stairs.

"Kid. This is definetely Carver, if he doesn't know you he might be surprised to see you here. So please can you try

and get rid of him?" Luke asked me. I nodded and Luke and Pete walked upstairs. Pete whispered down the stairs,

"He might be surprised if he sees you, Ben and Molly so he may leave." God so I was finally gonna meet Carver, and

all this commotion about me knowing who he was. I walked towards the front door, heart pounding. I reached for the

handle and pulled it open. I saw the man, musta been Carver, he had a beard and a scratchy voice and he wore a light

brown coat.

"Well. Hello there," he grinned. I was kind of scared but I had to toughen up.

"Who are you?" I asked him.

"Well I'm George, kid."

"Don't call me a f#cking kid." He smirked when I said this.

"I see. And who might you and your friends be?" He asked.

"Well, I'm Molly and this is Ben and that's Clementine," Molly answered before I could say anything. Sam had woken

up from his slumber at that moment. He walked up towards the door and growled at "George".

"Now now dog. Don't want to have to put a bullet through ya," Carver said glaring at Sam. He pushed past me and said,

"I'm out looking for my people, 7 of em to be exact. A couple o' farm boys, 3 of em. A spanish guy and his daughter.

A pregnant lady and a big black guy. But I guess they aren't here 'cause you guys seem to live-" He was cut off by

a creaky floor board upstairs. He just stared at me and pulled out a gun.

"Woah man! What's wrong?" Ben was worried about this guy snooping around the house.

"I heard something. I know I aint deaf."

"You must be hearing things 'cause I didn't hear anything," I said to him, crossing my arms to show that I wanted

him to leave. He slowly walked up the stairs. That's when I realised that Sarah was up there too. Sh#t. He reached

the top of the stairs and me, Ben and Molly followed him. Sam stayed downstairs. I realised that there were 2 doors

that were open and one that was shut, great... they must be in the room with the shut door. Carver walked straight

in. He was aiming his gun everywhere. I noticed something... underneath the bed. Luke, Pete and Sarah were hiding

underneath it. Wow, that's the "best" hiding place ever. As Carver was about to kneel down I said,

"See? Noone's hear," After I said this Carver straightened up and said,

"Yeah. I guess you're right. Well just wanted to make sure you were safe, couldn't leave you guys here if there was

someone snooping around the house." I nodded at him. He looked straight in my eyes,

"You have no idea who these people are do you?"

"We don't know what you are talking about," Molly replied.

"These people are NOT to be trusted," he said, soon leaving the room and walking down the stairs.

"Well er, thanks for coming. But ya know, don't come back," I said giving him an evil glare, similar to the one that

Rebecca gave me. He left through the front door as Sam barked at him and then vanished into the forest. Thank God.

The three came out from under the bed.

"Woah. That was close. Thanks Clem," Luke said giving me a hug.

"No problem," I grinned. We pulled away from the hug as we heard the kitchen door open downstairs.

"You alright Sarah?" Pete asked her. She nodded and ran down the stairs. You could hear her shouting,

"Dad! Dad! Carver was here!" Great. Just great, why did she have to f#cking tell the rest of the group straight away.

"CLEMENTINE!" I heard Carlos shouting. Well... Sh#t.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Sorry for kind of a short chapter. Next chapter the group will be moving out of the house**

**to escape Carver, will he find them?**

**He are some of my responses to the reviews! Thanks for all the support guys!**

**NeverLie19**

**eating oatmeal the best! :)**

**~Yes. Yes it is :P Hope you're liking the story so far!**

** .167527**

**This is great! Is it really your first fan fiction? :) Update soon! :D**

**~Thanks! This is really my first fic, never thought about writing one until recently. Thanks for the support!**

**Katie (Chapter 3)**

**I need more is it Kenny? It's what I think maybe also Glenn oh whatever the point is I REALLY REALLY want more PLEASE**

**~Ha ha. Glad you like it! Chapter 4 is where the person is revealed :3 Stay tuned for more Clemmy Cloo action!**

**Your the best**

**Me want more:)**

**~Well you got more! Hope you're liking the story!**

**kk**

**love it**

**~Simple sentence but GREAT support :) I will be writing more DEFFO!**

**THANKS FOR THE GREAT REVIEWS GUYS KEEP EM COMING IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE!**


	6. Chapter 6 : Bridge surprise

**A/N:**

**I know this story may seem a bit. Sh#t.**

**Carlos and Rebecca still think that Clem knows Carver.**

**Can she convince them that she's not?**

**At the end I will be responding to some reviews.**

* * *

_-Clem's POV-_

"What now?!" I shouted as I walked down the stairs scratching the back of my head. Come on Carlos... I've had a long

day.

"You let Carver in! Why?" Carlos sounded concerned. At that point Luke, Pete, Ben and Molly walked in. I saw Ben's eyes

widen as he noticed Lilly alive.

"Holy... Lilly, you're alive?" Ben asked. Lilly just smiled.

"Ha. Yeah I guess I am Ben," Lilly replied. Carlos continued to glare at me, not paying attention to Ben and Lilly.

"Well. I don't know Carver if you still think that. And I could tell that he was gonna come in anyway. He didn't see

Sarah or Pete or Luke. He only saw me, Molly and Ben. But he knows that we are with you guys," I said.

"I think it'd be best if you leave!" Rebecca cut in. F#ck... off... Rebecca.

"Why?" Nick, Pete and Luke said at the same time. Well at least some people respected my presence.

"You guys can trust Clem. She aint a liar if that's what you're saying," Molly said. Carlos just looked at the ground

trying to process what everyone was saying.

"We think she can be trusted," Luke said standing next to Pete, "She saved mine and Pete's lives earlier, just before

Ben and Molly showed up and helped us," Luke winked at me. I just smiled to show my thanks.

It was clear that Alvin didn't want to say anything. He didn't want to go against his wife Rebecca. Sarah looked scared

as she was standing behind Carlos.

"Well er... I havn't really spoken to Clementine that much, but I think she can be trusted," Alvin said. I was

grateful for that. But I could feel Rebecca's eyes glaring at and Alvin continuously.

"Look. I don't think it's a good idea to stay here anymore anyway. Carver could be heading here now with some of his

group," Luke said crossing his arms keeping his focus on Carlos, trying to convince him to go.

"I guess we can't stay here, let's get ready to go," Carlos said as he practically dragged Sarah with him. Rebecca soon

stormed out shortly after with Alvin close behind. Pete and Nick went to get all the guns and ammo whilst Lilly took

Molly and Ben and Sam to the shed to grab the rest of the supplies.

"Let's grab the rest of the food," Luke said to me. He handed me a backpack(bigger than my original one) and I started

taking food out of the cupboards.

"Hey, thanks for backing me up back there," I said, still rummaging through the cupboards.

"No problem kid." Great. Called me a kid again. Whatever. After some time passed,

"You got everything," He asked me putting the last few cans of food in his bag.

"Yeah. I think so," I replied zipping up the bag.

"I know Rebecca and Carlos aint too keen on you coming with us Clem. But don't listen to em, you're welcome to come with us."

Luke was the nicest outta the group. Annnnnd maybe the cutest...

Carlos walked in with Sarah.

"Lets go.," he said opening the door. Lilly was locking up the shed and Molly and Ben were carrying some sleeping bags which

would help at night time. We all walked outside.

"So. Where we heading?" Alvin asked as he and Rebecca came outside. All of the group put their eyes on Luke. Looks like he's

gonna be our guide.

He was holding a map, "Well I thought maybe we could head up North and try to reach the mountains. The walkers will be slow

and it'll make it more difficult for them to catch us." We all nodded in agreement and headed for the mountains.

* * *

_-2 Hours Later-_

Me and Luke were at the front trying to work out the map. Molly came up next to me.

"Hey kid. Did you put any more peroxide on that thing or..." F#ck. I completely forgot about that. I just shook my head. She

stared at me,

"Well next time we stop, we gotta sort that out," Molly said smirking. She noticed me looking p#ssed.

_-Luke's POV-_

I noticed Molly talking about Peroxide. Probably trying to convince Clem to have a little bit more put on that bite, 'cause it

does look like it's getting worse. It's good that we definetely know that it was a dog bite, and that we found the dog that had

bit her so we had proof. Glad she aint dying today.

"I'd say it'll take us about 5 days to reach those mountains," I said handing Clementine the map so she could confirm it.

"5 DAYS?!" Rebecca was already tired after walking for a couple of hours, how are we gonna manage this?

"It's okay Bec! We'll make it, aint noone leaving anyone behind," Alvin said trying to comfort Rebecca. She was slowing the

rest of the group down, I could see Pete, Nick and Lilly getting frustrated as we had to walk slower as the minutes passed by.

It felt like forever before we reached a fast moving river at the bottom of a huge pit.

"Oh good. How are we meant to cross that?" Carlos said crossing his arms with an angry look on his face. Ben was scratching his

head trying to figure this out.

_-Clem's POV-_

"Hey Clem, climb up onto that rock and use these," Luke said handing me some binoculars. I took them and started to climb on the

rock. I peered over the edge before my heart started to beat faster, the height was indescribable. I pulled the binoculars to my

eyes and inspected our surroundings.

"See anything that could be of use?" Alvin asked.

"Errr... I see a bridge that leads to the other side," I reply.

"That's a relief," Rebecca said sighing in relief. I kept on looking around.

"I see a small shack at the other end of the bridge. But I don't think it'll be that useful," I said still scanning the treeline.

I took a glimpse down by accident and quickly looked back up when I was on the edge of falling.

"Be careful Clem," Lilly said as she noticed me almost sh#tting myself.

"I er... I see a big lodge, looks like some kind of ski resort," I said, climbing down off of the rock.

"Well that's good. Could be a place to stay," Luke said pointing to the ski resort on the map. I gave Luke the binoculars and

Luke put the map in his bag.

"Right. So lets go," Molly said as she started to walk.

"Wait. We can't all go, we might get spotted out there and then where would that lead us?" Lilly said.

"Lilly's right. Clementine and I should go across low and slow and see if anyone's on the other side, it'll make it safer for the

rest of you guys," Luke said.

"I guess so," I said crossing my arms. I looked towards the direction of the bridge, sh#t... the height came into my mind, and to

be honest I was worried about how high up we would be.

"I can come with you man. Safer if we stick together," Nick said trying to convince Luke.

"And have you using that rifle of yours and bringing even MORE lurkers on us?" Luke said, starting to walk towards the bridge. I

followed him, leaving everyone else behind.

* * *

_-5 Minutes Laters-_

We were getting closer and closer to the bridge.

"Hey er sorry, I could just really use your eyes and ears right now, and I don't trust Nick with that gun," Luke said smirking.

"Yeah, I guess so," I said shaking, still thinking about the height. Luke must have noticed me shaking.

"You alright kid?"

"Er... Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Just. The height looked well..."

"Afraid o' heights eh?" He said laughing a bit.

"Noooooo..." I said sarcastically. Luke nudged me with his shoulder,

"Don't worry about it, we'll just stroll right over that bridge,"

We walked for ages, well it seemed like that. We FINALLY reached the bridge and there were two walkers, one sitting down and one

standing up but both their backs were towards us so it would be hard to get spotted.

"What you wanna do?" Luke asked, starting to reach for his machete from his back.

"Lets take em."

"I like your style," he said back laughing. "You take the one sitting down and I'll get the one at the entrance to the bridge."

I nodded and we both walked towards them. Luke threw me a hammer and I caught it. I walked up behind the walker and a pulled

the hammer and I hit it in the head. Luke hit the other in the head and both the walkers were down. I couldn't seem to get the

hammer out of the walkers head. F#cking hell.

"Come on kid, just give a good pull," he said, I tried... nothing worked. Luke sighed and walked up towards me. He put his hands

over mine and helped me pull it out.

"Thanks," I said as I out the hammer in my pocket just in case I need it again. We started to walk over the bridge, I looked down,

and I was idiot for doing this. I breathed heavily. Luke pulled me closer to him and further away from the edge.

"For someone who doesn't like heights, you sure like to go near the edge," Luke said smiling, continuing to drag me along the bridge.

We spotted two walkers in front and when I turned around another one was there. Luke turned around and headed for the walker behind

us, when all of a sudden I heard creaking coming from underneath Luke. A hole appeared underneath Luke and the walker,

"Luke!" I looked down to see Luke propped up on a pole and a walker trying to reach him but it had been impaled.

"Clem! I'm okay, I'm just stuck," he replied, I tried to reach him but it was too far down, then I noticed how high we were. I just

stared down feeling like I would fall.

"Clem behind you!" Luke said, I looked up and I saw a walker.

"Oh sh#t." I stood up and aimed my hammer at it's head, I hit it but it got stuck. When I pulled it out it sent me flying back a bit

and I almost fell off the side of the bridge, I managed to push my weight forwards so I didn't fall. But this time a walker almost

pushed me straight off, I grabbed the ledge as I was falling trying to pull myself up with the hammer still in my hand. I had no

choice but to let go of the hammer so I could have better grip, I let go and pulled myself up. As the walker lunged at me I stepped

to the side, it fell into the river below. I saw Luke's machete next to me, he must have dropped it when he fell. Another walker was

walking towards me, f#cking hell WHEN WILL THIS END? I grabbed the machete and ran it through it's head. I looked around and I

couldn't see anymore coming, I then realised that Luke was still down there. I dropped the machete and picked up a nearby pipe.

I lowered pipe down to Luke,

"Luke use this!" I said, he smiled in relief.

"Give it here," he took the pipe and used it to lever himself up. When he pulled himself up he was breaving heavily.

"You alr-" I was about to ask him but he kissed me. He then moved away.

"Ha sorry. Instinct," he said smirking.

* * *

**A/N:**

**That cheesy ending though... (Im f#cking werid)**

**Well there you have it! Sorry for not updating in a few days :'( Don't hate me.**

**Here are some more responses to some reviews!**

**OerbaYunFangy [Chapter 5]**

**Awesome chapter! Can't wait till next one :)**

**~Glad you like it :) Hope you enjoyed Chap 6 :D Thanks for supporting me through this. And I alot more courage now considering that you**

**two and that I know that you are still reading the chapters.**

**flamingdragonRS [Chapter 1]**

**I LOVE TWD! I SEARCHED FOR FANFIC ON THIS AND FINALLY I FOUND SOME AWESOME ONE! I LOVE!**

**~Well, thanks :3 I don't know if it's 'awesome' but glad you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it!**

**flamingdragonRS [Chapter 2]**

**u are amaaaaaazing!**

**~Lol glad you think that :D my confidence is going up from reading these reviews especially yours considering thar you have posted two!**

**More to come :)**

**Abby [Chapter 5]**

**I love this it's the best, update soon**

**~Updated! Sorry for not updating sooner :( Thanks for giving me great support fort this story!**

**Guest [Chapter 4]**

**Omg I love this! It's sooooo good**

**~Glad you like it guest! Maybe you should get a real account so I know who you are properly :D I can thank you easier aswell!**

**THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING THIS CHAPTER AND THANKS FOR GREAT REVIEWS AND SUPPORT!**


	7. Chapter 7 : A hand to hold

**A/N:**

**Sorry for the wait! I have been on an Orange is the new black marathon :D for about 10 hours.**

**Trying to get these done as fast as I can.**

* * *

_-Clem's POV-_

I was thinking about what happened recently. Me and Luke didn't speak much after the kiss happened, we had

our talks here and there as we continued to cross the VERY long bridge. Luckily no more walkers could be

seen or heard, there wasn't much to be seen at all. Until we saw a figure coming towards us.

**-10 minutes earlier-**

_-Nick's POV-_

"Holy sh#t," I said holding some binoculars up to my eyes, looking at the bridge. Everyone gave me a

confused look.

"What? What's up?" Pete said walking closer to Nick.

"Well. Looks like Luke and Clem are getting along well," I replied putting the binoculars in my back pocket.

"What do you... Oh," Ben said looking disappointed. I just smirked.

"Well, it looks like Luke made the move anyways," I said climbing down from the rock and picking up my gun.

Molly looked at me and said,

"Well what did you expect? Clementine to make the first move? She can be stubborn sometimes," Molly said

crossing her arms.

"And you're gonna give Luke the sh#t about this when you see him?" I grinned. "Yep. Didn't even have to

ask," Molly said laughing. Everyone else just smiled, I guess they wanted me to give Luke sh#t.

**-Present-**

_-Luke's POV-_

I guess Clementine felt a bit awkward, and I guess it was my fault.

I put all my focus back onto the figure that was coming towards us, they looked like they were holding a

gun so I didn't want to cause any trouble.

"You don't look like assholes. Are you assholes?" The figure said as he came closer towards us.

"No. No we're not," Clementine replied. The unknown person lowered his gun a bit, maybe he wasn't too

threatened by us.

"Lemme guess. You guys heading north, towards the mountains? 'Cause we get at least one group coming over

this bridge a day," He said. Silence surrounded us for a few seconds. "Oh sorry. My name is Matthew,"

handing his hand out to me. I shook it,

"Name's Luke. And that's Clementine," I said smiling.

"You guys look like sh#t. Not in a bad way, I could take you back to our group and get you fed if you...

want..." Matthew said, looking past us. "What the f#ck man?"

I turned around and I saw. Nick. Standing there with his gun aimed at Matthew, Matthew then aimed his gun at

Nick.

"Nick! What the f#ck?" I said walking towards him. Nick was about the shoot when Clementine grabbed his gun.

"Don't shoot him Nick," Clementine said looking angry. Nick backed off a bit.

"Well er... how can he be trusted?" Nick asked.

"Well I sure didn't aim a gun at you guys," he said with a smirk. Nick looked at the floor.

"Yeah. Sorry about that," Nick replied. Just then we saw the rest of our group coming towards us, Pete and

Molly were leading.

"Goddamnit Nick! Why'd you run off?" Rebecca said walking slower by the second.

"Well I could see someone with Luke and Clem and I thought that they might of needed the help, but luckily

they didn't need it," Nick said looking at Matthew.

_-Clem's POV-_

"Who's that?" Alvin asked.

"That's Matthew. He offered to help us by giving us some food because SOMEBODY lost the bag," I said slightly

looking at Nick.

"Hey! I said I was sorry and I said that I would make up for it," Nick explained. Matthew just grinned.

"Alright. Let's go, there's a small shed up ahead that has a bit of food in it that you all can start of

with," he said as he started to lead the way to the other side of the bridge.

**-5 Minutes Later-**

We could all hear walker moans coming from behind us, I accidentely gripped Luke's hand as it scared the

sh#t out of me. After about a minute of me squeezing his hand I let go,

"Ha erm. Sorry bout that," I said scratching the back of my neck.

"Don't worry about it," he said smiling, walking faster towards Nick and Pete.

_-Nick's POV-_

I laughed a bit, causing Luke to notice.

"What? What's so funny?"Luke whispered.

"Oh nothing much," I said, looking at Luke who had a confused face. Pete just rolled his eyes, he knew what I

was trying to do.

"Anyways. I guess you and Clem are getting to know each other well," I said, Pete looked like he was about to

much me for being a d#ck towards Luke.

"Yeah... Wait, what? You..." Luke said stuttering. I just smirked, to make him sure that I knew about what

happened on the bridge.

"You motherf#cker. That didn't mean nothin'" Luke said, with his face redening a bit. I obviously noticed.

"Are you sure? Or is Clem just as stubborn as Molly said?" I said adjusting my hat, Pete just shook his

head at me.

"Clem aint stubborn," Luke clearly was getting angry. Just as I wanted. JUst trying to make Luke confess that

he actually liked Clem, even if it only had been like 4 days since we met her.

After a while, a shed came into view and we walked closer towards it.

"Alright. We're finally here. Now Clem if you wouldn't mind, maybe you could come and help me gather what's

left inside the shed," Matthew said as he got a key out of his back pocket and unlocked the door.

"Sure, no problem," Clementine responded. We all sat down on some nearby logs, except for Carlos and Luke.

Carlos looked like he had dragged Luke off to the side with him, Molly and Ben then stood up and walked

towards the two, Sam stayed with Sarah. He seemed to have taken a liking towards her.

_-Carlos' POV-_

"Why are you guys worrying so much about this?" Molly asked.

"Well considering that Luke has only known Clementine for about four days..." I replied.

"Oh my god. It doesn't matter how long someone's known someone for, anything can happen," Ben said.

"And that was the first time I have ever heard you say anything smart!" Molly said, nudging him. I

held my head in my hands looking at the floor.

"I don't see what the problem is. It didn't mean sh#t," Luke said crossing his arms glaring at me. I just

shook my head.

"Yeah. NOW it doesn't mean anything, but what about later?" I asked staring at Luke. Lilly started to walk

towards us.

"I overheard you guys. Just leave this situation alone! Luke deserves to do what he wants anyways. And why are

you only pestering him and not Clem?" Lilly asked looking confused.

Molly sighed, "Just leave em alone Carlos, there doesn't seem to be a huge problem here," And with that we all

broke apart and went to sit down with the rest of the group.

After a few minutes, Clementine and Matthew came out with cans of peaches, one for at least all of us. Clem

walked towards Luke first and handed him a can. I crossed my arms in anger. She then handed me and Sarah some

cans. Matthew gave everyone else a can and then knelt down in front of Sam, he had a peach in his hand and was

checking if Sam actually liked them, he ate the Peach in one go. Matthew poured some peaches into a plastic

bowl that he found in the shed and gave them to Sam.

We all ate our Peaches and then the Lurker sounds came to our ears again. We all stood up and followed Matthew.

_-Clem's POV-_

We were all walking up a hill, a very steep hill. Alvin was helping Rebecca whilst Carlos was helping Sarah.

Me and Luke were almost at the top, it was so tiring. Everyone had made it to the top, except for us

struggling six obviously.

"This is tiring," said Luke wiping his forehead. I just sighed and struggled up the hill. "You aint p#ssed

about what I did over on that bridge are you?" he said looking up towards the top of the hill, which

seemed like forever and a day away. I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I guess not. I hope you aren't p#ssed about when I grabbed your hand earlier," I said smiling. He just

shook his head. "Anyways, I noticed you, Carlos, Molly and Ben complaining to each other earlier when I was

in the shed. What was up?" I asked. I noticed their conversation when I looked out the window.

"Errr. They kinda asked about our kiss, they must've saw when they used the binoculars," he said scratching

the back of his neck.

"Well. I guess it wasn't something good then. Sh#t," I replied.

"Carlos was saying that it was a stupid thing to do but Molly and Ben seemed alright with it," Luke said.

"I guess I'M alright with it," I said starting to walk faster up the hill, almost there, almost there.

"And that's the weirdest thing I'm ever gonna hear you say," he whispered with a smirk on his face. I could

feel my face turning red. I then felt an arm around my shoulder,

"Don't worry about it Clem," He whispered.

We then reached the top of the hill and saw everyone sitting on the floor breathing heavily, they were all

clearly tired from the long walk. We barely had any rest today.

Now we gotta wait for Carlos, Sarah, Rebecca and Alvin. Great.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Thank you for reading! I decided to add a little bit more Cluke action into this chapter.**

**Hope you guys liked it.**

**Replying to some reviews now :D**

**OerbaYunFangy [Chapter 6]**

**This chapter was so awesome! OMG THAT ENDING! IT MADE MY HEART MELT! MOAR MOAR I NEED MOAR!**

**Seriously update soon I liked this chapter so much :)**

**~Lol calm down :3 Glad you enjoyed it. Ending was a bit fuzzy I guess XD Sorry for not updating sooner :(**

**Keep looking out for new chapters though :D I don't plan on ending this soon!**

**Katie [Chapter 5]**

**Please I need more I can't stand not reading more or cliffhangers**

**~I hate cliff hangers too! But sometimes they HAVE to be put in. Hope you enjoyed chapter 6 and this chapter too.**

**THANKS FOR THE:**

**-SUPPORT**

**-FOLLOWS**

**-FAVS**

**-AND REVIEWS!**

**~HAWK**


	8. Chapter 8 : Afraid of heights

**A/N:**

**Sorry for not updating sooner! I havnt had access to a computer recently. This chapter wont be too long as this is**

**a temporary computer that I am using. As soon as I get my original computer I will update!**

* * *

_-Luke's POV-_

We were all tired from walking up the very steep hill, but this didn't mean we could rest. Matthew walked up the small

stair case and headed for the lodge doors,

"Stay out here whilst I go and get the rest of my group and bring them out here," Matthew said, we all nodded.

I noticed a tower nearby, maybe someone could climb it to check if Carver had followed us. I noticed Clementine hanging

her arms over a banister that overlooked the bridge that we crossed. I walked up next to her,

"Feel like climbing that tower to check if we were followed?" I asked.

"Do I have a choice?" she replied, walking towards the ladder. The rest of the group took this chance to sit down and rest.

We reached the foot of the ladder. Clementine looked up and I remembered that she didn't like heights.

"Oh sh#t. Sorry, forgot about the heights issue," I said scratching the back of my head.

_-Clem's POV-_

"Don't worry," I responded, kissing him on the cheek. I started to climb the ladder, I took a quick glance down and I saw

Luke's face had gone a light shade of red. Ha. idiot. Luke handed me a pair of binoculars as I started.

"Ju... Just dont look down," Luke said," I'll catch you if you fall... probably."

"You better catch me," I said, playfully.

About 3 quarters of the way up one of my feet slipped and I almost fell off the ladder.

"Woah woah. You're fine, just regain your grip," Luke said with a worried tone, holding out his arms ready to catch.

I got my grip and I reached the top. I surveyed the area with the binoculars that Luke had given me earlier. I noticed

some lights at the other end of the bridege, but they soon disappeared so I didn't worry too much about it.

I couldn't see anything else so I decided to climb back down.

I was climbing down fine until I reached the second to last step, I misplaced my foot and I twisted my ankle. Luke

managed to catch me before I hit the ground. He helped me stand up but as I took one step my foot began to hurt,

"Sh#t," I said.

"You alright? Looks like you hurt your ankle pretty bad," Luke said as he let me put my arm around his shoulder so I

could balance myself. We then looked over towards our group and it looked like they were talking to some other people.

We went over to investigte and find out who it was. Our group was in the way so we pushed throught them to see who they

were. I heard Matthew's voice, a woman's voice and two male voices, one which sounded oddly familiar.

We pushed through our group and I couldn't believe my eyes. The last person I would expect to see.

"Kenny?" I said blinking fast to see if I was asleep. I wanted to go up to him and give him a hug but my foot was in so

much pain that I felt like sitting down.

"Clementine?" He responded. He had a big grey beard and he still had the same hat that he wore the last time I saw him,

like I have worn my hat all these years.

"You know each other then?" Matthew asked.

"Yeah, we've known each other since the beginning of all of this," Kenny said, lowering his rifle. "So I guess you've

met Matt already. This here is Walter," he pointed at the man with almost any hair. "And this is my girl, Sarita," he

pointed to the indian looking woman, a completeley different person to Katjaa.

"Let's all go inside," Matthew said, as he held the door open. My ankle started to hurt even more than it did before,

Carlos must of noticed me in pain when I was being supported by Luke.

"Hey Clem. What's wrong?" Carlos asked me. He was starting to trust me more, after the whole incident about me knowing

Carver.

"Just hurt my foot when I fell from the ladder back there," I said as we started to walk in the lodge, "It doesn't matter."

"You sure Clem? Cause I can take a look at it if you want," He asked.

"Really? Yeah thanks," I replied. And we all entered the big lodge doors together.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Thanks for reading! Sorry for short chapter.**

**I don't know when the next chapter will be out SORRY D:**


	9. Chapter 9 : Warming up

**A/N:**

**Sorry for long wait! At least I updated :3**

**My computer is now ready so I can write more chapters**

**so ENJOY**

* * *

_-Clem's POV-_

The lodge was huge, bigger than I imagined. I noticed everyone had their mouths open a bit noticing that this place had electricity.

"Woah a christmas tree!" Sarah pointed towards the tree near the fire place.

"Not now Sarah," Carlos whispered.

Kenny walked up a small set of stairs and said,

"You're our guests here, so please make yourself at home. You can leave your stuff there," he pointed at a bench.

"The hell we will," Rebecca said folding her arms.

"I'd like to keep a hold of my rifle thanks," Nick said pulling his gun closer to him.

"You don't have to worry. We will leave our weapons there too if it makes you feel any better," Walter said trying to reassure everyone. Nick

just gave him some sort of death glare. After a moment of silence,

"Come on guys. No need to worry, we will trust you if Clem trusts you. Will you vouch for these people Clem?" Kenny looked at me raising his eyebrow.

I looked back unsure of what to say, I mean some of them were cool but others weren't,

"Yeah. They're cool," I said, I just wanted everyone to get along at least. I still had my arm around Luke as my ankle still hurt, I dropped my backpack

on the floor underneath the bench. Luke then took his machete off of his back and put it on the bench aswell as Nick putting his rifle down. Kenny and

Matthew then walked over and put their guns and knives down. Rebecca still had a strict look on her face as if to say that she didn't trust them.

"Now I will show you to your rooms. You four, follow Matt here and he'll show you yours," he said pointing at Alvin, Rebecca, Carlos and Sarah.

"Clem, and you two follow Sarita here and she'll show you to some rooms." We all walked upstairs.

"And Ben and Molly and Lilly... WAIT! BEN AND MOLLY AND LILLY? When did you guys get here?" I could hear Kenny shouting as I walked... well... tried to walk up the stairs

without hurting my ankle.

_-Ben's POV-_

"Ha. Er yeah we kind of walked in later than the rest of the group as we wanted to check that we weren't followed," I said scratching the back of my neck. I could see Sam

exploring the lodge, he must be curious. I noticed Kenny's worried face looking at Lilly, he must still remember the time that she shot someone.

"How the... how the f#ck are you alive?" Kenny said to me with his eyes wide open. I remembered how he left me there to die,

"Well. when you left him in that alleyway to die I found him impaled and I helped him get up," Molly said with an angry tone, "And ever since then we stuck together."

"I didn't leave him there on purpose. I thought there was no way of me gettin him up whilst the walkers were about swarm us," he replied.

"I understand Kenny," I said, looking at the floor. I then put my gun down with the rest of the groups.

_-Clems POV-_

"Okay then Clementine. Let's have a look at your foot," Carlos said as I sat on my bed. Nick came rushing into the room.

"Hey Luke. Guess what I found," he said smirking.

"You mean... you found..." Luke said with his eyes wide.

"Yes." Luke then rushed out of the room with Nick.

"What was that about?" I said with a grin.

"They probably found some sort of alcohol," Carlos replied to me. I just rolled my eyes. Alcoholics. Carlos looked at my ankle, I could see that it was kind of swollen but I knew

it wouldn't be anything serious.

"Just badly swollen, nothing too bad. By tomorrow it should be fine," he sounded like he didn't care. Probably still angry at me for 'knowing' Carver. I have only seen Carver once

and that was when he came to the house and everyone had to hide. Carlos then stood up and walked towards a desk and grabbed a bag off of it. He pulled out some sort of bandage,

"Here. This'll help." He said wrapping my ankle, "Be more careful next time." Why do Carlos and Rebecca always give me a hard time? I haven't done anything wrong to them. Sarah then

came into the room.

"Dad. Can I help Sarita with the christmas tree?" she asked. Carlos stood up,

"Sure. Just stay in sight." Sarah smiled and ran out of the room. Carlos was about the leave the room,

"Hey Carlos. Thanks," I said standing up. Carlos had a small smile and nodded then left. I supported myself by holding onto the desk next to my bed. I walked. Very slowly. Out of the

room.

_-Nick's POV-_

I entered a closet and grabbed a box. FILLED with Moonshine.

"Holy sh#t," Luke said, I just nodded and put the box on the island in the kitchen. I grabbed a bottle and tossed it to Luke, he caught it and instantly took a drink.

"Gotta be careful. These guys might not appreciate us taking their sh#t," I said, taking a long sip.

After a few moments of silence. I went through 2 bottles as did Luke

"So. You gonna get some tonight?" I asked with a smirk. Luke about spit is Moonshine out.

"What?" Luke said looking confused. I just laughed and put the rest of the Moonshine back where I found it.

"Nothing Luke... Nothing at all." I walked out a took a glimpse behind me. Luke crossed his arms and looked p#ssed.

"Shut up Nick! I know that you like that girl what's her name? Molly?"

I just stayed silent. Ha, it's funny to p#ss people off.

I saw Clementine come down the stairs. I walked up to her,

"Sup Clem. Where you going?" I asked her.

"No idea. Just wanted to look around and see if anyone needed any help," she responded. I noticed her foot.

"Carlos helped you then?" I asked. She nodded.

"Still hurts like hell though," she said walking towards the couch where Kenny was sitting, talking to Lilly, Ben and Molly.

"Looks like you have some catching up to do with er... Kenny was it?" I said. She nodded.

"See ya later kid," I said smiling, knowing that it would p#ss her off. She just gave me an evil glare. I went to see if Luke had processed what I said. Luke was sitting on one

of the stools next to the island.

"Sup?" I said, trying to act as natural as possible. He gave me the same evil glare that Clementine gave me. Perfect for each other.

"You really like to p#ss people off huh?" he said to me. I laughed whilst Luke shook his head in disappointment.

_-Rebecca's POV- [A/N: I know it's weird to see this POV, but I need a variety.]_

"Why the f#ck does she have to stay with us? She's gonna cause nothing but trouble," I said as I sat down on a chair in the dining area. Alvin, Carlos and Pete just looked at me.

"She hasn't done anything wrong though," Pete said to me as he crossed his arms. I looked at Alvin hoping to have SOME support from him.

"Er..." Alvin started.

"Alvin don't be intimidated by her. Just speak your mind, otherwise this conversation will have no point to it," Carlos said narrowing his eyebrows. I folded my arms and looked at

the floor.

"Well. I have to agree with Pete I'm afraid. I don't see why you can't get along with her Bec," Alvin said. I just widened my eyes, why wasn't he on my side?

"What about you Carlos?" Pete asked him.

"There is not much to say. I wouldn't mind her staying, I have no problem with it," He replied.

"What the f#ck Carlos?! Earlier you wanted her gone as much as I did and now you want her to stay," I said angrily. Pete focused his attention on Carlos and raised an eyebrow. He

said,

"She has a point Carlos."

"Can't I change my mind now? Look you can accept my opinion or not, she wouldn't survive out there on her own that's for sure," Carlos said walking away.

"To be honest Rebecca. If it wasn't for Clem being here, her friends might've shot us on the spot," Alvin said placing a hand on my shoulder. I stood up and went to my room, still

angry.

_-Clem's POV-_

I noticed Rebecca storming off upstairs, probably had an argument with someone.

"Hey Clem. I half expected you to show up with Lee. You two were like two peas in a pod," Kenny said to me. I just looked at the floor with a sad expression. I noticed Lilly

shaking her head at Kenny when I glimpsed up.

"Oh sh#t! I- I'm sorry."

"He was bit Kenny. You remember still don't you?" Ben whispered. Trying to make sure I didn't hear, but I did. Kenny nodded.

"What happened to you then Lilly? After um- after we left you when we took the RV," Kenny said scratching the back of his neck.

"You guys left me. Don't worry, I am completely over that. Then I just started to walk, hoping to find somewhere to stay. I found an abandoned gas station, but that didn't last.

I stayed there for about 2 days then I left because I noticed a herd of walkers. I passed from building to building for a few days and then I came across this group. I had been

injured, a walker pushed me down causing me to hurt my arm. They helped me out and that's about it, I stayed with em from then on. After a few days Clementine showed up, then

Ben and Molly showed up a day or 2 after that," Lilly said.

"Wow. So you've been through some sh#t," Molly said leaning back in her chair. Lilly just nodded back. The darkness started to cover the world, which made me feel tired.

"Well I think we should hit the hay," Kenny said as he stood up. I supported myself on the arm of the chair as I stood up. Then Luke and Nick walked in, Luke yawned and headed

straight up the stairs. Nick came up next to me,

"Come on kid," he helped me walk with my ankle. Then we all went into our rooms and fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Thanks for reading everyone! Next chapter will be up soon :)**

**Thanks for the reviews,**

**Katie**

**Omg things r gettin serious in the relationships by the way try 2 add more Molly and nick I don't see enought ( I'm never satisfied enought in love fanfic**

**~It's great that you like my fic :3 I will try to add more Molly and Nick action sooner or later :D**

**OerbaYunFangy**

**Yeaaaaaaah great chapter ( as always :3 ) **

**You deserve waayy more favs and reviews :)**

**I'll try to review every chapter you make because I love this soo much **

**And as always, keep going and don't forget to update :D**

**~Thanks for the support :) Sorry for not updating lately D:**

**ENJOY THE NEXT CHAPTER**


	10. Chapter 10 : Rule 1 - Don't get bit

**A/N:**

**Sorry AGAIN for not updating D:**

**I am just having some trouble with writing, sometimes I have NO idea of what to write!**

**Hope you enjoy :D **

**[WARNING] May be some feels D:**

* * *

_-Clem's POV-_

A few days had past. Nothing interesting really happened.

We were all sitting at the table eating oatmeal, like we did EVERY morning because that was all we had available. Matthew

came running into the room,

"Ok ladies! I need some of you to come out on a run with me. We gotta go get some food and maybe some medical supplies.

Before you say anything Luke, I need you to stay here and help Walter cook food for the rest of the group, considering that

you two are the only ones who can make an EDIBLE meal."

Luke nodded and continued to eat. I had one last mouthfull of oatmeal and said,

"I'm up for it. I'm pretty good with a gun."

"We can come too. Not been outside for a while anyways," Pete said gesturing towards him and Nick. Molly then stood up and

walked towards our weapons, she picked up her ice axe,

"I'll help you guys out." Nick, Pete and I then stood up and walked towards our guns. I grabbed a gun out of Luke's pack,

hope he doesn't mind. I looked behind me to see if Luke noticed, looks like he didn't. Nick and Pete grabbed their rifles

and we were ready to move.

Molly knelt down as Sam ran up to her, she patted his head then walked outside. Pete walked out giving a small wave as did

Matthew as he grabbed his gun next to the door.

_-Nick's POV-_

First run with these people. Better be worth it. I glanced over at Luke and I saw his sad expression, probably 'cause Clem

was going on the run. F#cking idiot.

"Be back soon!" I said.

"See ya!" Clementine yelled as we walked out.

_-A few LONG hours later-_

_-Clem's POV-_

We had been walking for what seemed like forever. My legs were becoming weak but the rest of the group were keen on carrying

on so I HAD to go on aswell.

"Just up here guys," Matthew said.

"Thank god," I whispered so noone could hear, but it turns out that Nick heard and he turned around and smiled. Well sh#t.

We walked a few more minutes until a small village came into view. We all ran towards it and Matthew had his back up against

a door, ready to enter.

"Okay. Ready?" He asked. We all nodded and got our weapons ready. Matthew flung the door open and aimed his gun into the room

that looked empty. I entered after him and so did Nick. Pete and Molly stayed outside to keep watch JUST in case trouble came

to us.

Matthew started to peak round doors to make sure the coast was clear. Me and Nick stayed close behind to help with any walkers.

I could hear some moans close by, but we came across a long hallway with multiple doors, so the walkers could be behind any

one of them. Matthew told us to stay back a bit just in case. Matthew swung open the first door and luckily nothing was

behind it. Then he opened another, then another, then another but still nothing. It all came down to the final door, he

opened it fast and then...

_-Matthew's POV-_

I was pushed to the ground hard by a walker. I tried to push it off but it was no use. I saw a figure run over me, it was Clem.

She grabbed a hammer out of her back pocket and his the walker over the head. I pushed the walker off,

"Th- Thanks Clem." She smiled. But that smile soon faded away and her eyes widened. I looked at her with confused eyes,

"Wha- what's wrong?" it then hit me. I felt the soar pain on my neck, I felt there and I fell nothing but blood. I must not have

noticed it because of the shock that the walker gave me.

"No. No no no no no!" I said.

_-Clem's POV-_

I couldn't believe my eyes. It's been so long since I saw a... bite victim...

"I- I don't know what to do," I said, almost crying.

"There's only one thing we can do I am afraid Clem," Nick said putting a hand on my shoulder. I knew what he was getting at, I

looked at Matthew and he slowly nodded his head. I didn't want to do it.

"It's the only way. I don't want to become one of those. THINGS." I just looked down at my pistol and took the safety off, I am

an idiot for having it on in the first place. I put the hammer back in my pocket and aimed my gun at Matthew's head.

"I- I don't think I can. I have never had to do this. Except for-" Lee. Lee was the only person I ever saved from the walkers

I almost cried as I thought of Lee protecting me from the dangers of what this world has become.

"You've never shot someone in the head 'cause of a lurker bite? Except for one person? Maybe I should do it,"

I then looked back at Matthew. I had to do it. What if I was in this situation on my own and I don't react fast enough?

"I'll do it." Nick just stepped back and looked at the ground. I then held my grip on the gun harder and put my finger on the

trigger. Matthew closed his eyes, I knew he was scared. ALOT more scared than I was. My finger pulled the trigger slowly. Until.

_-1 hour later-_

I pulled my hat down so it covered my eyes as me and Nick walked outside of the building with a bag full of food and medicine.

"What took you so long?" Pete asked.

"Wait. Where's Matt?" Molly asked. Nick looked down at the ground.

"Sh#t." Pete responded.

"Clem had to shoot him," Nick said to Pete.

"Damn. Kid's tough as nails," Pete said. I looked up,

"I- I'm not- I'm not a kid."I then started to walk back to the lodge. Nick, Pete and Molly close behind. Hopefully I will never have

to do something like that again.

It felt longer on the way back. Maybe because my memories were flooding my mind. When I shot Matt it reminded me of the time when I

shot Lee, when Lilly shot Carley, when Kenny killed Larry, when Lee shot Duck. I remember all those years, I remember hiding behind

a bush watching Lee shoot Duck because he was bitten. I tried so hard to push those memories to the back of my head.

"You'll be alright Clem," Molly said walking next to me, taking the bag of food and medicine off of me.

We finally reached the lodge. FINALLY. I swung the door open. It was starting to get dark outside so we hurried inside. We put our

weapons down on the bench and headed towards the rest of the group who were just being served 'Le Walter Surprise' or Peaches and

Beans that we preferred to call them. Kenny came over to us and grabbed the supply bag off of Molly and looked inside.

"GREAT! This'll last us for a while," I saw him glaring at us,

"Where- Where's?" he began. I shook my head and looked at the floor, to tell him that he didn't make it. Kenny and Sarita walked

into the kitchen and shut the door behind them.

"Matthew? He's not with you?" Walter asked as his eyes widened.

"He- He didn't make it, a walker got him and I had to shoot him. He didn't want to become one of them," I replied. The rest of the

group walked towards us.

"I didn't want to do it. But I had to." Walter went upstairs, I saw a tear forming in his eye as he left. Everyone else sat back down,

except for Luke.

"You okay kid?" he asked me. I just shook my head slowly. I hugged Luke to show that I was full of fear when I shot him.

"It just reminds me of Lee, the guy who helped me survive through this. I had to shoot him aswell," I said, sniffing in between some words.

"It'll be alright Clem," He said. Same thing as Molly said.

I knew it wouldn't be alright. Walter, Kenny and Sarita would be in a mental state, as would I.

I wish you were here Lee...

* * *

**A/N:**

**ER MER GERD! D:**

**Sorry for short chapter! Next one will be longer I PROMISE :D**

**Have some virtual pixelated cookies.**

**AHHHH Sorry for killing off a character! Had to be done. Noones died**

**in my fic yet so I had to! Might torture you by killing someone else off next chapter :D**

**Nah I am not that cruel.**

**THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT IN YOUR PREVIOUS REVIEWS! I will put some at the end of next chapter!**

**THANKS FOR WATCHING! #Cluke!**

**I am so happy right now :D I just ordered Clementine's hat and it's gonna come sooooon :O**


	11. Chapter 11 : Confessions

**A/N:**

**AHHHH! Sorry for no new chapters D: My internet has been**

**playing up, Im sorry :'( **

**Anyways, hope you enjoy and sorry for killing Matthew, HAD TO BE DONE :)**

**YOU CAN WATCH ME READING THIS FANFICTION ON MY YOUTUBE CHANNEL : GoldenEnderHawk [Uploading Video Of Fanfiction soon]**

**Sorry for any OOC (Out Of Character) I just get too carried away sometimes XD**

* * *

**-Clem's POV-**

Walter and Kenny seemed to be taking Matthew's death the hardest. Sarita was only concerned about Kenny, she wanted

him to stop worrying. We all wanted him to stop worrying.

The next day [After Matthew's death], we all wanted to make sure that the lodge was a good place to stay, make sure

that it was safe. Luke, Nick and Alvin went round the back to check for any weaknesses, and me, Lilly and Molly

were scouting the perimeter. Everyone else was inside, making sure that there were no openings for walkers OR people

to get in. I ignored the pain of my ankle yesterday because I was so on edge about making it out alive but it all

came back to me today.

"Foot better yet Clem?" Lilly asked me.

"No. Still pretty much f*cked," I replied.

"Swear." Lilly said, nudging me.

"Shut up," I said smiling. Molly quickly pulled out her ice axe, she looked into the woods and narrowed her eyes.

"What's up Molly?" I asked. Molly shushed me, she focused her sight on the woods for a few more seconds before

slowly putting her ice axe on her back.

"Thought I heard something," she said still concerned about the woods. I just shrugged,

"You must be hearing things," Lilly said. Molly nodded, she took one step and then I heard a noise come out of

the woods.

"Wait. I heard something too," I said aiming my gun into the nearby bushes. Lilly aimed her rifle and narrowed her

eyes, we were ready for anything. When I say 'anything' I don't LITERALLY mean anything, a big group of people with

rocket launchers would be something that we weren't ready for. We all lowered our weapons, maybe we WERE hearing things.

We let our guard down for only a few seconds, bad idea. Four walkers jumped out from the bushes at the same time and

headed towards us,

"Sh*t!" Lilly shouted, Lilly managed to shoot one, three left. I pulled my gun up but a walker grabbed my arm before,

it pushed me down to the ground and I was trying to kick it off. Molly came up to help me,

"Molly behind you!" I shouted. A walker was coming up behind Molly, she dug her ice axe straight into it's head, but it

got stuck so she was have difficulties of pulling it out, two dead, two to go. The walker was making it's way closer and

closer to my neck. I closed my eyes as I was ready to feel the giant jaws of the walk- it was laying there dead, 'again'

three dead, one to go. I opened my eyes, and I looked to my left, Carlos was aiming his gun towards me.

"Th- Thanks," I said, still in shock. I remembered seeing four walkers. One was left, Molly managed to pull her weapon

out of the walker's thick skull. I looked to my right and saw that Lilly had run quite a bit away, and a walker was

pinning her down, she was trying to reach for her rifle but it was just out of her reach. I tried to stand but my ankle

started to throb in pain,

"Lil-" I started to say but then I heard Ben shout,

"Get 'im Sam!" Sam jumped over my body and ran towards Lilly, he didn't bite the walker he just simply knocked him off

of Lilly. Lilly stood up and grabbed her rifle from the ground, she hit the walker over the head with the bottom of her

gun, didn't want to cause any MORE noise. All four walkers were dead now, I lay down on the grass in relief and closed

my eyes.

"Thanks Ben," Lilly said waving at him. He nodded then walked back into the lodge as he called Sam. Molly kicked me lightly,

"Kid, get up. No time for restin'. Don't want anymore geeks on us." I stood up and looked around, make sure there were

no more walkers, luckily there wasn't. Lilly walked up to me,

"I wanna know why the walkers were so close to us?!" she shouted.

"Calm down Lilly. You will bring even more. It was probably just a coincidence," I replied in a calm way.

"What if it wasn't? What if something or someone lured them here?" Lilly said folding her arms. I scratched the back of my

neck. It could be a possibility.

"We could get a group together and go out into the woods," Molly said putting a hand on her hip.

"Are you crazy?!" Nick was listening to us and he decided to speak up.

"No Nick, I am not crazy. What if someone is out there?" Molly explained. Nick looked at the ground,

"Alright then. I'll come with you guys."

"You sure?" I said. Nick nodded. I shrugged,

"So it's just us four?" I said referring to Nick, Molly, Lilly and me.

"We should bring Luke along aswell, he is pretty good in situations, he wont hesitate at all," Nick said and he aimed his

gun into the forest.

"Go get him then. We will wait here," Molly answered, Nick walked back to where Luke, him and Alvin were patrolling.

**-Nick's POV-**

"Hey Luke. Wanna come and check out the woods, girls think that something or someone might be in there," I said as I walked

towards Alvin and Luke.

"Why would they think that?" he replied.

"Lurkers attacked em and they wanna know if something or someone caused them to be so close to us."

"Sh#t. Everyone alright?"

"Yeah. They're fine. I mean, Lilly had a close call but that dog Sam saved her. So you coming? It's me, Molly, Lilly and Clem."

"Sure. We going now?" I nodded.

"OK. Alvin you wanna come or..." I asked.

"Er. I don't think that I was built for anything like that. So I might just go inside," Alvin said looking at the door.

"Sure." Luke replied as we both headed over to the girls. Hopefully this won't take too long. Maybe these three are just a bit

paranoid.

**-Clem's POV-**

Guess Nick 'likes' Luke, always wants him to go with him.

Nick and Luke walked towards us and we were ready to go. Luke had his machete ready and a gun in his pocket just in case. I

reloaded my gun as did Lilly and Nick, Molly got her ice axe ready. We started to walk into the forest and we kept our

guard up. Molly and Luke were at the back, considering they were using close-range weapons. Me and Nick were up front making

sure the coast was clear and Lilly was just behind us incase things got messy.

"So. You er-" I began. Nick raised an eyebrow in confusion. "You like Luke then." I smirked.

"What? The f#ck you talking 'bout?" he replied. I just shook my head. "I don't like Luke."

"Oh really? Why's that. You always want him to go with you."

"Yeah because he has a better aim than me. And besides-" he stopped, probably doesn't REALLY want to tell me.

"Besiiiiideess. Besides what?" I asked as we passed continuous trees.

"Er- I kinda," Wow.

"You kinda like someone else don't you." I got him. His face was turning a light shade of red. "Come on. Tell. I won't tell ANYONE."

I wouldn't tell anyone unless he said that I could obviously.

"It's erm-" Come on. Just spit it out, haven't got all day. Well we HAVE got all day, but I don't want to wait. "It's *****" I

couldn't understand what he was saying 'cause he was mumbling. I just gave him an angry look. He motioned his head backwards as if

to say that this certain person was with us.

"Wait. Lilly?" I said, kind of shocked.

"What? No." Then... f#cking hell. I just shook my head and continued walking, it was obvious who it was now. The only other person

with us who wasn't Lilly or Luke... Molly. I'm surprised Lilly didn't hear us talking, probably too occupied in trying to find

out what caused the walkers to show up.

**-Walter's POV-**

Matthew's death was all that I could think about. We were both so close, f#ck why did it have to be him. Why di-. I was interupted, I

saw a figure outside the window out of the corner of my eye. I stood up casually and tapped Kenny on the shoulder who was sitting on

a table opposite of me.

"There's someone out there, gotta go take a look." I said, Kenny looked at the window and he nodded.

We both walked out of the door and round the corner, there was a woman peering in through the window. We must have surprised her as she

didn't seem to notice us standing there for a few seconds.

"Erm. Miss," I said calmly.

"Oh. Er, I just saw that you guys looked pretty cosy and it looks like you have food and protection. I am just searching for some food,

I have a little sister to look after, we are both starving."

"Don't worry miss-" I started.

"Shel." she replied. She had short hair kinda like Molly's and looked like she hadn't washed in weeks.

"Well Shel. I am Walter and this here is Kenny, don't worry, just wait here a second. Kenny, be nice." I walked into the house and grabbed

a box and I filled it with a few cans of Peaches and beans. I walked out and handed the box to Shel.

"Here."

"This is too much." She replied.

"Just take it as our peace gift, we just hope that you and your sister make it," I said.

"Th- thank you so much," And with that. She walked into the woods.

"F#cking hell Walt, she couldv'e been anyone," Kenny said. I just shrugged and we both walked back inside.

**-Clem's POV-**

We had been walking for a long time and no sign of anything or anyone that could of caused the walkers to get closer than they should

have been.

"Told you it was probably a coincidence," I said as I put the gun in my back pocket. I looked up into the sky and I adjusted my hat so

I could see properly. I could see that the sky was turning darker by the minute, "We should start heading back." Molly nodded reluctantly.

"Seems pretty quiet out here," Luke said. It was quiet, no walkers. Felt like the old NORMAL days. But I guess noone could consider what

WAS normal. I could Lilly full of confusion, I could tell that she still thought that something caused the walkers to come in our direction,

but I guess anything can happen.

It took longer to get back to the cabin as Nick was leading, we got lost. Obviously.

As we closer to the cabin I could hear shouting. F#ck.

"Shh. Shh, Behind here," Luke said as we all crouched behind a large rock. I peered over, sh#t. No no no, it couldn't be.

"F#ck you Bill!" I heard Rebecca shout. It was Carver.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Yay! My second fav character has arrived (Carver) My first is Luke :3**

**Hope you are all enjoying this story. Little confession there with Nick, more confessions soon :D**

**Reviews:**

**Driftingawayfromreality [Chapter 9]**

**I love this story so much and I'm so excited your computers working so you can write more.I love that Ben,Molly,Lilly,Mathew,and Pete are in your story!:)**

**~Well Mat is dead now SORRY D= Thanks for the support :3**

**OerbaYunFangy [Chapter 10]**

**Poor Matt :( It's okay... I still LOVE your fanfiction so... :)**

**~Someone had to die. And I love all the other characters too much to kill one of them off :'( I still LOVE your reviews :)**

**THANKS GUYS SEE YA SOOOOOON**


	12. Chapter 12 : Feels Like A Headshot

**A/N:**

**IMPORTANT**

**I don't have ANY time to write these so this is gonna be the 2nd to last chapter for now**

**so I can write a few more chapters in advance. You will get 1 chapter a day when I **

**have wrote them. Enjoy this good, but short, chapter! Sorry :( Let me know in a **

**review if you want me to give you a chapter every now and again or wait for me to**

**write a few chapters then release them later in the next few months (1 per day/ maybe 2).**

**Stay followed, you never know when the next chapter will be out :)**

**Don't be disappointed by this chapter :D**

_-Clem's POV-_

I noticed at least 3 other people with Carver, great, and they all had guns. Me, Lilly

and Nick had guns, we could take one out each, but one of us would have to take two. To

my left was Nick and Lilly and to my right was Luke and Molly.

All of a sudden I heard a groan come from behind us,

"Oh sh#t," Nick said, low enough so Carver didn't hear. The walker was getting close but

we didn't want to draw any attention. Before we could do anything the agonizing pains from

Luke were coming,

"No no no!" I said. Luke was holding his neck, the walker bit him and Lilly pushed it down and stood

on it's head.

"Man what the f#ck! Luke don't leave us man!" Nick was on the edge of tears, as was I. There was

nothing we could do, me and Nick were on our knees and Lilly stood behind me putting a hand on my

shoulder. Molly was still looking towards Carver but a sad expression covered her face. Carver must have

noticed us, because he was smiling towards our direction. Why the f#ck did it have to be Luke. Why.

Carver was getting closer towards us and Nick aimed his gun at him,

"Don't do anything that you will regret," Carver said calmly. At least 6 other people from Carver's group

appeared from the trees, 2 of which entered the lodge to control the rest of our group.

"Now." Carver began. He had his hand behind his back, he was acting suspicious. He quickly pulled his hand

out from behind his back and was holding a revolver.

Luke was still holding his neck and now Molly was trying to help stop the bleeding, Luke was going to die.

I didn't want to believe it, but there was nothing we could do, unless somehow a cure was made just now and

was given to him. Never would that happen. Carver didn't hesitate, he aimed the gun at Luke's head and pulled

the trigger, barely missing Molly's head.

"No..." I whispered.

**A/N:**

**VERY short but very mysterious and mischievious! MWAHAHAHAHHA!**

**Please don't unfollow because of what has happened (as I have said, it IS a Cluke fic.)**

**Luke dead :'(**

**Don't hate meh. I made this short just to build up suspension. Next chapter will be a long one as it will be the end of series**

**1. Series 2 of this fic will start sooner or later. Thanks for reading!**

**FEELS FEELS FEELS FEELS**


	13. Chapter 13 : Life is cold

**A/N:**

**OMG! Last chapter was pretty weird :p**

**Don't be mad, beginning of this chapter should make you guys feel a little bit better.**

**ENJOY! Sorry for any OOC [Out Of Character]**

**FINAL CHAPTER OF SERIES 1 :D ENJOY**

* * *

_-Clem's POV-_

"Clem," I could hear soft whispers. "Clem!" the voice still whispered but it sounded concerning. The voice, no.

It can't be.

"Wake the f#ck up," another voice came. Sounded like Nick's, of course he would be an asshole. I opened my eyes

slowly, two figures were kneeling down and another two were standing up.

"Thank god you're awake." My vision was getting clearer, the faces who were above me came into view. Nick, Molly,

Lilly and someone else.

"L-Luke?" No way was Luke there.

"Yeah. You tripped and passed out on the way back to the lodge, you probably hit your head on something" he replied.

It looked like he was about to say something else but I quickly stopped him by putting my lips on his. It lasted for

a few seconds. _[A/N: IM AN ASSHOLE! LUKE IS ALIVE! THIS WAS MY PLAN THE WHOLE TIME!]_

"What." Nick said.

"The." Molly said.

"F#ck." Lilly said. Luke just stood up, probably trying to process the situation. I could see a small hint of red on his

face.

"Damn man." Nick said smirking. I lay back down, my head was hurting like crazy.

"F#####ck," I said rubbing my head.

"Come on kid. You hit your head, you'll be fine," Molly said as she was looking over towards the lodge. I had the most

realistic dream EVER when I passed out. The only part of the dream that WAS real was the fact that Carver was there.

"I know you guys are out there!" I could hear Carver yelling, my head was still hurting, don't know what I hit my head on,

probably just a rock, I felt like I was gonna pass out again. "If you don't show yourselves, I'm gonna march one of your

friends out here and... well you know the rest."

"F#ck. We can't just let him kill these guys," Molly said, still looking at me as if to say 'get the f#ck up'. I just

shook my head and lay flat.

"If we can get rid of these assholes Carlos can take a look," Luke said. Lilly and Nick had their guns ready, just in case.

Carver walked into the lodge and came out with Walter in his grasp and he had a gun to his head.

"Oh sh#t." Nick said as he peered over the big rock.

_-Rebecca's POV-_

Bill (Carver) had everyone on the ground with their hands tied behind their backs. He marched Walter out, GOD knows what he

was gonna do. Probably just kill him to make a point. Gunshot. I heard a gunshot come from outside and then a loud thud.

Carver walked back in... without Walter. No... I looked over and Kenny and Sarita and I saw their faces drop.

_-Clem's POV-_

I was still lying on the ground and Molly was trying to make me stand up. Luke and Nick were leaning up against the rock.

"F#ck. He didn't have to kill Walter," Luke said. God. Why Walter? I sat up a bit, just enough to see over the rock we were sitting behind.

Carver walked out of the lodge with someone else, it looked like Pete.

"No no no. Man we gotta show ourselves! That's my uncle he's got!" Nick said looking ready to jump over the rock and go to Carver.

"Are you crazy? This is Carver we're talking about. He might kill us if we show ourselves! You know he hates me the most out of our whole

group," Luke replied.

"Wha- what did you do?" Lilly asked.

"He's a f#cking idiot for doing what he did. He killed Carver's brother and he convinced some of us to leave his group," Nick answered. Luke

scratched the back of his head.

"So this is your fault?" Lilly sounded angry.

"Probably wasn't all his fault Lilly," Molly said as she kneeled down next to me. I rubbed my head, it still hurt like sh#t. Almost made me

forget about the pain in my foot. I adjusted my hat and I noticed that my vision was becoming blurry.

"Clem you better stay with us. Who knows what Carver will do," Luke said.

"We gotta save Pete man," Nick began.

"OK what are we gon-" Luke was cut off by a gunshot. I looked at Nick and he dropped to the ground. Pete was gone.

"Now I didn't wanna have to do that! But I can keep this going all-" Carver started but then everyone stood up. I stood up after,supporting myself

on a tree. "Good. Now, Troy! Go and get them. Make sure you get all their ammo and weapons aswell."

"Will do," Troy replied. I could only JUST hear what they were saying. Two figures walked towards us. One being the person called Troy and a woman.

"Bonnie? Wh-" Nick began. These guys knew these people as they were apart of Carver's group aswell at one point.

"Shut up. Hand us everything," Bonnie said. I was reluctant, I didn't want to give her my gun, but Luke must have noticed because he took the gun

right out of my hands and gave it to Bonnie. The rest of us handed our weapons. We were forced over to lodge. Our hands tied behind our backs.

Inside the lodge I saw everyone tied up, Kenny and Sarita had tears in their eyes because of Walter and everyone else had tears in their eyes because

of Pete. Nick was the most scarred.

"Where's that kid you were with? Ben was it, he had a dog aswell," Carver began, f#ck where was Ben? And Sam?

"Well I wouldn't blame him for running off from a group like you. Unable to survive," Carver paced around, "Right. Lets go. Come on, back to our camp."

Troy, Bonnie, and another woman with short brown hair picked us all up and walked us down a gravely path. It felt like ages before we reached a truck.

They put us all inside the back and shut the doors...

We were left in complete darkness.

* * *

**So... Luke's alive? :D It has been my plan to do something like that for about 6 chapters.**

**Sorrrrrrryyyy!**

**Hope you enjoyed this final chapter for Series 1. Series 2 will start ASAP. So stick around.**

**~HAWK**


	14. Chapter 14 : In and out of darkness

**A/N:**

**AHHHH Sorry I haven't had time to update but I have been thinking about what to write for a while before I actually put it into this chapter!**

**Welcome to Series 2 :D We will start off with the group inside Carver's truck on the way to his camp. Where we will meet some new (And maybe old**

**faces!)**

* * *

_-Clem's POV-_

The truck was dark, but there was a small opening in the door so it let some light in. At least we were able to see. Noone really talked much for

the journey, all we could occasionally hear was Carver shouting at one of the people in his group.

Kenny sighed, "All right, we gotta do something." We all stayed silent, the truck hit a bump in the road and we all swayed trying to stay sitting

rather than falling to the floor and knocking ourselves out. "Come on, I don't plan on sitting in 'ere and doing nothing."

"We-" Carlos began but then the truck came to a sudden stop. The doors opened revealing a blinding light from the sun, we were in there so long that

it felt like hours.

"Alright. Which one o' you wanted to stop earlier for your erm... needs," Troy setting aiming his rifle into the truck.

"Erm... that er, that would be me," Sarah answered.

"Come on then. Up." Sarah stood up and jumped out of the truck, Troy took her bindings off that were holding her hands together. "YOU!" he pointed at me.

"Come on. We don't want this girl getting eaten by some lurkers so you can help her if she gets into any trouble." I reluctantly stood up. Why me. I seem

to do EVERYTHING for EVERYONE. I jumped out of the truck and walked towards Troy, "Now don't get any f#cking ideas. No running off when I untie you, 'cause

I will not hesitate to shoot you." he said looking angrily, he untied me. If ONLY I had a weapon, this would be so much easier. Troy shut the truck doors,

"This is bullsh#t," I heard Kenny say before the doors fully closed.

"OK. Imma stay over here whilst you do your business. Don't even think about running though, my rifle is FULLY loaded," Troy said. Sarah and I slowly walked

to the trees near us and I stood next to a tree whilst Sarah went behind another, so I couldn't see her. I noticed a butterfly on the tree I was near, it made

me forgot about the world, knowing that there was some GOOD life in it. I went to reach for it but it flew away, I wish we could fly...

"You 'bout done over there!?" Troy shouted. God, we have only been here for like two minutes.

"What the f#ck is wrong with you," I mumbled.

"What was that?!" He replied as he started to walk closer.

"Ok ok, one second!" Sarah shouted, thank god. I probably would've had the sh#t kicked outta me by Troy if Sarah didn't say anything. "Thanks for coming with me,

it's scary out here." I looked towards the truck, knowing that I had to go back into the darkness for many more hours to come, "I know he MADE you come, but it's

still nice that I had someone here."

"It's fine. We're friends, friends look out for each other," I replied. We honestly didn't talk that much but I GUESS you could class us as 'friends'.

"W-" Sarah began but Troy cut her off with an impatient tone,

"Come on! Let's go." Carver then got out of the truck, he looked like he was trying to get signal on his walkie-talkie. "Everything come out all right girls."

What. The. F#ck. I just crossed my arms and gave him a p#ssed look as did Sarah.

"Troy. Get 'em tied up," Carver said as he pressed the button on his walkie.

"Will do."

"Well we're on our way. Probably thirty minutes out. Make sure everyone's prepped. Emotions might be running high. Carver out." he said into the walkie. I looked

at it, it reminded me of my parents. Troy started to tie Sarah's hands up again. I stared at walkie as it reminded me of when things weren't so bad, "If I find

out you've been wasting fuel to keep that f#cking heater going, I'll make you walk back," he said as he looked at Troy.

"Nope. Froze my ass off. Just like you told me to," Troy said still trying to tie the bindings on Sarah. Carver slowly turned to me,

"It aint polite to listen to other folks conversations. Has anyone ever told you that?" I just stared at him. He had a sly smile and walked towards me, he raised

his hand,

"Wait!" Sarah said.

"You don't wanna test me girl, Troy get 'er tied up and put 'em in the truck. And for f#ck sake, hurry up." I saw Troy roll his eyes, he must be tired of Carver at

some points. He quickly tied me up and threw us back into the dark. I sat down in between Lilly and Luke and Sarah sat next to Carlos.

We had been driving for a few minutes before Kenny decided to speak... again,

"Ok are we gonna get out of here or not?! We need to get these bindings off, look for anything sharp. Anything!"

"And what good is that gonna do?" Rebecca said.

"The hell is wrong with you people? We gotta get outta here."

"Why bother," I replied.

"Why? We're in a f#cking precarious position here. We gotta do something about it!" Kenny stared to shout. Luckily the noise from the truck managed to block out

Kenny's shouts to Carver. I think.

"Settly down, Kenny. They took everything. We have to keep a level head." Carlos replied in a calm way.

"He's right. You don't know Bill like we do," Rebecca said to Kenny, Molly, Lilly and I.

"Bill? This whole time it's Carver, Carver, Carver, now he's f#ckin' Bill?" Kenny was definetely not happy about being in here. He's gonna lose it even more than he

already has. "Oh I see what it is. Y'all are just gettin' a ride home aren't ya? That's what's goin' on here."

"You don't understand. He's different. He's worse," Luke said rubbing his head.

"The f#ck are you talking about?" Kenny replied.

"He wants to punish us," Nick said.

"What d' you mean by worse?" I asked Luke.

"He's a f#cking psychopath now!" Kenny clearly wasn't handling this very well.

"You have no idea what you're dealing with!" Carlos started to talk back to Kenny.

"Oh he gave me a pretty good goddamn idea back at the lodge, and I don't intend to sit around here and let that happen to the rest of us! I'm just tryin' to help!

I wanted to help Walter and oh. What was his name? Pete was it?"

"Maybe it's their fault," Rebecca said as she pointed at me, Luke, Nick, Molly and Lilly.

"Wait what?" Lilly answered. I could hear small soft sobs coming from Sarah,

"Shh. It's ok Sarah," Rebecca said calmy as she placed a hand on Sarah's knee.

"If you had shown yourselves to Carver then maybe he wouldn't have killed Pete and Walter." Alvin said quietly.

"What the f#ck Alvin?" Nick shouted. Alvin looked down at the bottom of the truck. Carver must've heard us because he started to bang on the truck wall,

"Can you shut the f#ck up back there?! Stop arguing before I have to come back there!" Carver shouted at us. I saw Kenny glancing around the truck.

"Aha. Bingo!" He said as he stood up and walked next to Lilly, there was a split pole and he managed to cut his bindings off,

"Sit down. You are going to get us all killed," Carlos said in a p#ssed off tone.

"He's right. Carver's gonna probably get you first," I said.

"That's a hell of a thing to say Clem," Luke said and I could see that he had a small grin. I just shook my head. Kenny stood in front of the truck doors,

"What are planning on doing. Carver is gonna be on the other side of that door with ten people," Carlos explained. There was no way Kenny would make it.

"Im gonna punch the first son of a b#tch I see. Then I'm gonna grab his gun and use it to shoot the NEXT son of a b#tch I see. Ok, everybo-" Kenny said but a loud

crash was heard as he hit his head on the truck doors and the truck came to a sudden stop.

"Kenny!" Sarita shouted has she went to his side.

"Probably for the best," Carlos looked down at Kenny. The truck doors opened slowly to reveal Bonnie, Troy, Carver and at least two or three other people. But. There

was one man who I recognised.. Oh...

"F#ck. No." I said out loud. Loud enough for everyone to hear.

* * *

**A/N:**

**That ending though :D I have an idea of who it's gonna be! I bet noone can guess, whoever guesses it correct in a review gets a virtual cookie *3***

**Thanks for reading! SOrry about this being ONLY in Clem's POV :P**


End file.
